


Cullen x Trevelyan: Prompt Fills

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 34,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short-stories and prompt fills for the pairing Cullen x Trevelyan (Aurelie Trevelyan). Themes will be in the chapter title and notes. Most stories are teen and up, others will be marked NSFW for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelie cooks for Cullen

Cullen didn’t expect to find Aurelie in Skyhold’s kitchen. He had searched for her in all the typical spots first; her private quarters, the war room and the library. When he ran out of ideas, he started here, in the rooms beneath the great hall. 

Aurelie was standing in front of the large table, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet with her back to him. She was cooking…  _something_ , and Cullen smelt the sweet aroma of cinnamon invade his nose. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, catching her off guard. Aurelie seemed surprised to see him, but settled her expression into a smile. 

“I  _was_  going to surprise you.” She moved aside to reveal a large platter of cinnamon rolls, steam still rising from the bread. Cullen shot up his eyebrows, glancing between her and the baked goods. 

“I thought you didn’t cook?” he asked. 

Aurelie chuckled, and he watched as she took a small bowl into her hands, using a spoon to layer on a thick white icing over the buns. 

“Things like brisket, sure.” She scraped the bowl clean. “Growing up with a sweet tooth, you have to learn how to bake to combat the cravings.” Once she was finished, she scooted the plate closer to him. “I hope you like these." 

"They’re my favorite.” Cullen admitted. 

Aurelie smiled, and eagerly watched him as he tore off a large chunk to eat. He grinned, feeling like a child again. It was warm and sweet and…  _perfect_. Just like her. She had taken a piece to her mouth as well, and he noticed a small smudge of icing on her lips. He moved without hesitation to kiss it away. They shared a laugh as they continued to eat the sweet rolls. When they were all gone, save for a few crumbs, Cullen looked at her with a coy grin.

“What  _else_  can you make?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddling in the Cold

The snow was blistering- flurries of the white powder flew past Cullen’s face with every step, practically freezing the skin of his nose. The cold didn’t bother him though; in fact he found the wind chill a relief to the high temperature his body usually ran at. Cullen had to admit the weather was taking longer than expected to clear up. Light snowfall had turned into a blizzard overnight, covering Skyhold in a thick blanket of white. With all travel suspended, Cullen had little work to be done. Regardless, he spent the day in the war room catching up, replying to letters he had left for too long on his desk.

It was late when he retired back to his office, surprised to feel the lure of sleep pulling at his shoulders. He left his reports on his desk, and started for the ladder. Upstairs in his loft, he was surprised to find Aurelie, already bundled up in his bed, a few extra blankets drawn over her body so her face was the only thing he could see in the low light. He couldn’t tell if she was actually asleep, or just closing her eyes. Her lips quivered as she breathed, and when he stepped closer, he found her still shivering beneath the layers. Even with the roof fixed, a chill had filled the room. Tentatively he crouched down next to her, making sure to remove his glove before pressing a hand to her forehead.

“Aurelie?” he prompted. Her eyes barely peeked open long enough to glance at him before she closed them again, tugging the blanket tighter around herself.

“I’m cold.” She mumbled. Cullen had to hold back his laughter at how cute she looked with her nose scrunched up. He was still worried about her though, and ran his fingers down her face before laying his palm flat against her cheek. “I’m staying here, it’s warm.” She spoke, looking up at him again from under her lashes.

Cullen smiled, nodding once. He didn’t mind at all. He hesitantly pulled away, standing to remove his armor. He made a neat pile on the ground, but froze when he noticed her discarded clothes.

“Are you…?” He left the question open ended and Aurelie softly giggled from her bundle.

“Naked? Almost.” She answered.

“No wonder you are cold, you aren’t wearing any clothes.” He joked, trying to calm his nerves. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen, but the thought had him excited. Was she doing this on purpose?

“Says the man who sleeps in the nude.” She argued flatly.

“Not…always.” He responded.

He decided to leave his smallclothes on before stepping towards the other side of the bed. Aurelie glanced at him over her shoulder as he adjusted himself so he was stretched out near her. She shifted the blankets so they covered him also, and he took the opportunity to slide his arm around her waist. She instantly leaned into his touch, scooting herself closer until she was curled up against his chest. Her hand moved to rest on his shoulder and he realized just how cold she was when her skin made contact with his own. She  _was_ practically nude- with just her smalls and breast-band keeping her covered.

“Maker, how are y-you so warm?” She asked. He paused, not sure if he wanted to tell her the truth. He adjusted the blankets so they were tucked around her some more.  

“It’s ah…” He swallowed the dry feeling in his throat.  _It’s the lyrium in my blood._ He almost spoke.  _Whatever is left of the substance_. It left him with perpetual fevers now and then. But, he didn’t want to risk ruining the mood with that information. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her closer to his body heat. “I guess I just run hot?”

“Oh, you’re  _hot_  alright…” Aurelie joked, mumbling into his chest. “I’ll have to use you as a bed warmer every night from now on.”

Cullen sighed as her shivering subsided, and as he rubbed a hand down her back, her breathing evened out. Soon, she was asleep, her warmth mixing with his. Now he had another reason for not minding the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: Greeting Kisses

Cullen watched from his window as the scouting party returned from Crestwood, a steady trail of soldiers and supplies lined up across the bridge as the portcullis opened. As soon as he saw the telltale glint of silverite armor, he smiled, and moved from his office to the battlements that overlooked Skyhold’s entrance. He waited there, looking down at the courtyard in anticipation until he saw her. Aurelie’s gaze found him quickly, her smile bright and beautiful, even from his distance.

It had been her first major scouting away since arriving in Skyhold, but also her first trip since they kissed. Since that fateful afternoon, their meetings were chaste; kisses soft and sweet, as they grew accustomed to their new relationship. Cullen was still getting used to the fact she returned his feelings, and that if he wanted to, he could kiss her. Well, whenever they were alone, that is. They had decided to  _try_  to keep their relationship private, and secret for as long as they could.

Aurelie walked up the stairs in quick strides, her grin growing wider as she drew closer to him. Cullen held his breath, not realizing how hard it would be not to sweep her up into his arms when she returned. He had missed her, and wanted nothing more than to continue where they had left off before her departure. He wanted to kiss her, passionately; taste the inside of her mouth with his tongue until he couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t had the opportunity, or the nerve to do such an act yet.

Instead Cullen felt his heart start hammering, nerves tightening in his stomach when she finally stopped in front of him. Her eyes were alight in anticipation, and he wondered for a moment if she shared any of his thoughts.

“Hello.” Aurelie’s voice was soft. “Come to greet me?” She asked, eyes searching his face.

Cullen smiled. “Of course.”

He hesitated, scanning the area around them for leering eyes. Even though they were standing in a secluded part of the battlements, the wall to the south still under construction, they  _were_  out in the open. After a moment, he finally reached out, cupping her hand in his. Aurelie smiled softly at the gesture, glancing at his gloved hand twining with hers. Cullen was finding it increasingly difficult to hold back his emotions, his affections.  _Maker_ , he thought- he was already falling hard for this woman.

Suddenly, he didn’t care who might see and without another thought stepped closer, raising his other hand to cup her cheek. Aurelie tilted her head closer, and he watched her eyes flutter closed before softly pressing his lips to hers. He kept the kiss still for a long moment, still unsure of moving too fast too soon. Aurelie’s hand met the fur of his armor, and to his surprise, gripped it to pull him closer. He understood the hint, loud and clear.

Tentatively, Cullen darted his tongue against the line of her lips, nearly sighing into her mouth as she instantly parted for him. He closed his eyes a little tighter at the sensation of her tongue pressing against his, her mouth molding around his lips. It was slow, but still held all the passion he had been craving. If only it could last forever. With a sharp inhale, Aurelie pulled away, and Cullen opened his eyes to find her looking right back at him. After a moment, her lips curled into a bashful grin as she glanced down at the minimal space between them.

“I was hoping for something like this.” She admitted. Cullen smiled, his nerves melting away a fraction.

Aurelie snapped her eyes back to his, her chin tilting up again so her lips hovered over his. Cullen moved his hand from hers to her waist, wrapping his arm around her middle to pull her closer. She shifted to close the distance, and he dipped his head down to capture another kiss when he heard a loud  _whoop_  coming from the courtyard below.

He took one-side glance before pulling away from Aurelie, embarrassed as he saw the rest of her scouting party looking up at them. Varric was laughing, shaking his head as Iron Bull made smooch noises loud enough for the soldiers near them to hear. Cullen looked back to Aurelie, anticipating her embarrassment to match his own, but only found her smiling, a small blush on her cheeks.

“Aurelie?” He asked. She breathed a laugh, moving her hands so they wrapped around his middle in a light hug.

“They were bound to find out eventually.” She responded. “Let them watch.”

Her words surprised him, but it didn’t take long for him to oblige. As he kissed her again, he thought about how now he could do so whenever he wished, regardless of their audience. And he would- every chance he got.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why is Aurelie afraid of horses?

Aurelie felt her throat tighten at the sight in front of her. When Cullen suggested taking a break, traveling away for a day-trip, she thought it would mean a leisurely stroll into the small town that had been built down the mountain path. Never did it cross her mind that he would want to speed up the trip by taking a mount—she felt unsure, never telling him her biggest fear.

Cullen continued prepping his steed for travel, fastening the saddle into place before noticing her presence. He turned to greet her, before noticing her wild stare. She took a step back the moment he reached out to her and he raised an eyebrow, confused. Aurelie shifted her feet again, nearly running herself back into the stable wall. Instead of asking her what was wrong, he moved to adjust the reins.

“Are you ready to leave?” He asked, and Aurelie audibly gulped. Again, he glanced back to her, finding her to be in a strange mood. She didn’t answer him, and instead continued to stare, unblinking at his horse. “Aurelie?”

“Um.” Aurelie’s lips twitched as she swallowed hard again. “Are we… are we riding that?” Her voice was shaky, so unlike her typical unwavering confidence. She frowned at the way Cullen held back a grin as he slowly realized her apprehension.

“Are you afraid of him?” He asked in a teasing tone.

Aurelie pouted, looking away as she crossed her arms. She felt her cheeks heat up, too ashamed to say anything in response. It was true, but saying it aloud was still difficult. What a ridiculous fear for somebody of her status. Finally, she gazed back to Cullen, finding him stepping closer to her, offering a sympathetic smile. Hesitantly, he touched her arm, and she relaxed, but still looked to make sure the horse was properly tied to its stake.

“I know, it’s stupid. It’s a  _stupid_  fear.” She mumbled. Cullen shook his head, and Aurelie rolled her eyes; she didn’t want to be pitied. “I’d much rather walk to the village.”

“Why are you so afraid?” He asked, his expression concerned, but also curious. Aurelie pursed her lips.

“I was thrown from a horse when I was young—that kind of childhood trauma sticks with you, you know.” She shook her head at the memory. “I can face down demons, crazed Templars and  _dragons_ ; but don’t ask me to ride a horse.”

“What if I taught you? Helped you?” Cullen offered, and tried to pull her closer to the steed. Aurelie dug her heels into the ground, pulling away from him, glaring when he laughed again. He stopped when he saw her expression, but she could still see the amusement in his features.

“ _No_.” Aurelie argued. “I don’t see why I need a horse- why can’t I have a marabi, or… or a cat?” She furrowed her brow when Cullen smirked, his nose crinkling as he held back his laughter.

“You can’t ride a cat into battle.” He clarified. Aurelie flattened her expression, stuck between feeling annoyed and embarrassed by the entire situation.

“You are cruel.” She sulked. “A  _mean_  boyfriend.” She meant to continue, but found him moving closer to her again. “How would  _you_  like it if I teased you about-”

“Hush.” He silenced her with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. “If I promise to get you a majestic cat to call your own, will you let me help you get over your fear?”

Aurelie mulled the bargain over in her thoughts, glancing over his shoulder at the horse. His kind words held no mocking tone, and she sighed. She still felt unsure, but something about the way he smiled at her, the way he held her close as she had rambled… she felt confident, safe. As long as he would hold her that tightly when they rode into town. With a smile, she nodded, agreeing to his terms with a kiss.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Does Cullen/Aurelie have any nicknames for each other?

“ _Aurelie_.”

Her name on his lips was a welcomed whisper in the night. She smiled, even as she struggled to fall asleep. Usually, Cullen’s warmth, combined with the gentle way he held her against his chest lulled her into her dreams. Tonight, she was restless, for a reason she couldn’t pinpoint.

She closed her eyes again, counting to fifty before counting back to zero. All the while, Cullen’s breath circled her ear, the soft words he spoke in his sleep oddly calming. He had warned her, but she didn’t mind.

He spoke her name again under his breath, this time adding a few contented sighs. Aurelie decided to turn, slowly twisting her body in his arms so she could face him. He was calm, expression peaceful as he dreamed. For once, he seemed unplagued by his nightmares.

“Aurelie… _love_.” His voice was a little louder, but still heavily laced with exhaustion. She couldn’t help but grin; she loved the way he spoke her name. It didn’t matter what tone he held, or if he was even talking to her. Every time he said  _Aurelie_ , she felt her heart soar; it was easy to feel the emotion behind it.

She traced her lips over his and smiled when he whispered her name one last time. No matter how much he had teased, asked about what special name he could call her, she declined. Until now, she wasn’t entirely sure why. Now, as his grip around her waist tightened, she laughed softly.

When so many others, including her companions, called her different names, it was a relief, and a joy to be called by her full name. Cullen pronounced it correctly, adding the right accents where they needed to be. He spoke it softly, and with meaning. He called her, speaking her name as if he had known it all his life and had loved her just as long. She hoped he never called her anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “You lie asleep in our bed, all twisted in your clothes.”

The moon was already high in the night sky by the time Cullen made it back to his office. Skyhold was already quiet, inhabitants retiring to sleep hours ago. He had been stuck in meetings, negotiations and plans all day, and would now struggle to get enough sleep before rising the next day to do it all again.

He sighed as he dumped the stack of reports from his hands onto his desk, rubbing at his neck as exhaustion kicked in. He couldn’t help but feel guilty as he started pulling at his armor; this would be the third night in a row that he didn’t make it to Aurelie’s bedroom. He wasn’t about to interrupt her sleep at such an unholy hour; her rest was more important than his own.

With his armor on the stand in the corner, he climbed the ladder, and felt his eyes drooping as he stumbled in the darkness. When he reached the bed he had to pause, blinking several times to adjust his eyesight in the dim lighting. There, under layers of sheets and blankets was Aurelie. She was still dressed in her day outfit, rather than her nightgown, and the way her body stretched over the mattress left her tangled in the linens.

Cullen had to hold back his amusement. Her face was pressed into the pillow, lips slightly apart as she softly snored. He didn’t mind that she had drooled a tiny bit onto the fabric there. He hesitated, but sat down next to her, trying not to add too much weight too fast. He didn’t want to wake her. He combed his fingers through her hair, brushing away loose strands that fell across her cheeks before attempting to readjust the sheets around her.

Aurelie grunted in her sleep, tugging the blankets away from him, before her features softened. When her eyes fluttered open, he offered a smile as she yawned.

“You’ve finally decided to join me?” She asked, leaning up on her hands so she could sit, level with him. Cullen helped her push back the blankets so she wasn’t constricted.

“Why aren’t you in  _your_  bed?” He asked.

“Well, when you didn’t show up the last two nights, I decided to come here instead.” She wasn’t angry, but her tone told Cullen he might be in trouble. “Did you change your mind? Do you…  _want_ to share a bed?”

“ _No_ -“ Cullen answered, blushing when she smirked at his quick response. “I mean, yes,  _yes_ , Aurelie… I just…” He gulped down the nerves she always managed to stir up. “I’ve had some late nights, recently, and didn’t want to disturb you.”

“I don’t care.” Aurelie looked at him as if his excuse was the lamest thing she’d herd. “Cullen, I don’t care  _when_  you show up, as long as you  _do._  I’m not here, in Skyhold, that often. I want to spend as much time as I can with you.”

Her admission had his heart filling with joy. Aurelie offered a small grin, her hands reaching to pull at his shoulders so she could hug him. Cullen wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the sweet scent she carried. She was right, he realized, as he felt the same. He promised himself then that he’d never lose any opportunity he had to be with her, even if it meant less sleep. As long as she was in his arms, nothing else mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelie and Cullen have a fight

Cullen raced down the length of the battlements, pushing past groups of soldiers as he made his way down to the courtyard. He ignored the scouts that tried to distract him away from his goal, and strode faster until he finally swung the infirmary doors open. He felt his mood drop, worse than when he got the news just a few moments ago. Aurelie sat on a cot bed, her arm in a sling, wearing a pout. A healer sat next to her, still examining her. He couldn’t help but let his eyes drop to her rounded stomach, and felt his anger rise.

“Will you excuse us?” He asked the healer, without taking his eyes off Aurelie. She wouldn’t meet his gaze, already anticipating his disappointment. The older woman left, allowing the tension in the room to build up.

“I already know-”

“Where  _were_  you?” Cullen yelled, raising his arms in the air. “We’ve had scouts looking for you all day- you can’t just run off, whenever you feel like it! Not anymore.” He rushed, skirting around the cot to stand before her. Finally, she glanced up at him, her expression almost uncaring.

“I was bored.” Aurelie’s tone was defiant, and it had him shaking his head. “I needed some fresh air. You can’t expect me to just stay in Skyhold all day for the next six months.”

She stood, and Cullen attempted to help her, but found her pushing his hands away with her one free hand. Again, he stared down at her waist, feeling his chest tighten at the sight. She was pregnant, and had been for the last three months. It had come as a surprise, not even a year into their marriage, and the situation had Aurelie relinquishing her duties as Inquisitor for the time being. Cullen picked up the slack, coordinating their army while taking on her role, meeting with nobles and other fractions. It had him busy, and stressed, and when she went missing, it made him more than just worried. His stubborn wife- a trait he fell in love with, but hated at the same time. Didn’t she realize she wasn’t in the position to play assassin-rogue anymore?

“But I do.” Cullen disputed. Aurelie was already widening her eyes, mouth poised to argue.   “And you will.”

“Is that an order?” Her question was loaded with spite. She knitted her brows, eyes glaring. Aurelie shifted herself, attempting to move past him. He held her arms to stop her, mindful of the bandage around one of her shoulders.

“You need to be careful- today’s a perfect example. You’re lucky you didn’t break your arm when you fell.” He ignored the way she struggled against him. “I need to keep you somewhere I know is safe. I’m too busy to make sure otherwise…” He sighed when her lips pursed out, hands reaching to grip his wrists. She pushed him away, but stayed standing right in front of him.

“That’s part of the problem, Cullen.” Her expression softened, briefly, eyes glazing over with tears. “I thought this-” She ran a hand over her stomach. “Would bring us even closer- not tear you away.” Her voice lowered and he felt his heart drop. He didn’t realize. “Don’t you think being a  _husband_  should come before being a commander? I stopped being the Inquisitor when I became your  _wife_.”

Silence fell around them, and Cullen groaned, realizing she was right. She always was. He reached out again, hesitant, wondering if she’d even let him touch her after he had just yelled at her. After he had unknowingly left her feeling lonely, when he had promised to never to so in his vows. He was about to apologize when her face contorted, teeth clenching as she gasped in pain.

Aurelie nearly doubled over, her free hand first gripping his coat to catch her balance before snapping to her belly. Cullen moved his arms around her, back to being worried about what other injuries she might have. Her expression relaxed, and she stood, this time keeping her body close to his. He was confused, until her hand gripped his, pressing his palm flat against her stomach. After a moment, he felt it; strong and steady, the baby’s foot kicking against his hand.

A calm washed over him, even as his heart began to race. Somehow, the feeling made the situation  _that_  more of a reality. Aurelie was grinning, and it had him copying her instantly. He held her close, keeping his hand pressed to her as their baby continued to move.

“Maker, I’m so sorry Aurelie.” He whispered into the crook of her neck. Aurelie softly laughed into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“As am I.” She responded, tugging him closer with her free arm. “I promise I won’t run off again.” She pulled her head back to lock her eyes with his. “As long as  _you_  promise to not work so hard.”

“I promise.” Cullen smiled, exhaling through his nose when she pressed a light kiss to his lips. Already, he was feeling much better than he did just a few moments ago. Aurelie giggled into his chest as they hugged again, and he had to raise a curious eyebrow. She only gazed up at him, her expression settling into one of delight.

“Could you also rub my feet?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen cares for Aurelie when she is sick

Cullen struggled to balance the two trays of food in his arms as he climbed the staircase to their bedroom. She had been late to breakfast, not uncommon for her, especially after returning from long missions outside of Skyhold. It had become their new routine; their quiet marriage three months prior had only given them a few weeks of uninterrupted quiet. But they still had an army to lead, an Inquisition to run. On days like this, he would bring her breakfast in bed if she didn’t show in the great hall by a certain time. It gave them a chance to start their day together, in private, before duty took them apart.

 

He held a tentative smile, hoping he could observe her sleeping, missing the chance to share their bed the night before. She had returned late in the night, unbeknownst to him, and he had fallen asleep in his office; something he typically did when she was away. As he rounded the corner at the landing, he searched the room for her, confused by the quietness of the room. It wasn’t until he heard muffled sounds from her washroom that he paced over, leaving the trays on the small table by the sofa.

“Aurelie?” He asked, leaning against the wooden door. He heard her groan, before widening his eyes at the sound of her vomiting. “Love? Are you alright?” He tried for the door, but found it locked.

“Ugh- um, give me a moment,  _plea_ -“ She was interrupted again.

Cullen perked up his brows at the sound. Aurelie wasn’t the type to get sick, even after the time she was poisoned by a spider in Crestwood. She was too stubborn to let anything slow her down. He had to wonder if being away for so long had not settled right with her. Especially when the climate in Orlais was so different from Skyhold. As he got lost in his thoughts, the door creaked open, and he glanced to see his wife slowly exiting, a washcloth held to her lips as she sighed. Her eyes were still glazed with sleep, hair up in a messy bun with lose curls framing her face. She was still dressed in her house-robe, it draped over her shoulders, but hanging open so that he could see her nightgown beneath. Overall, she seemed as she would anytime in the morning, but there was something different—something Cullen couldn’t put his finger on.

“I wish you would’ve just waited for me.” Aurelie spoke, eyeing the trays of food behind him. Cullen shook his head, moving in to hug her. He had yet to formally greet her. He was surprised to find her patting his arms away as she looked at him with a nervous smile.

“What?” He asked. Aurelie shifted her feet, and nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment. He studied her face, and wondered if the slight glow on her skin was due to her traveling. It _was_  summer, after all. “Aurelie?” He prompted.

“Right.” She nodded, before gulping. “Cullen, there isn’t really any  _easy_  way to say this.”

He felt worry etch into his features, before confusion flooded him at her amused grin. She paused, making him  _that_  much more anxious for her to continue. She grabbed at his hands, cupping them between her own as she took a shaky breath, her smile wavering, if only for a moment.

“Oh Cullen…” She laughed, and he held his breath at the sight of tears glazing in her eyes. “ _I’m pregnant_.” She breathed. His felt his whole body numb over for few moments it took for the realization to hit him. “We’re going to have a baby, we’re going to be parents.” She continued to smile, even as her tears spilled over, and Cullen finally breathed after forgetting he was holding his breath. He darted up his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks as he laughed.

“I’m going to be a father?” He asked, far too quickly. He hoped it came out coherently enough for her, and felt his emotions building up as she nodded. He wiped at her tears, and pressed his forehead against hers to gaze into her eyes.

“ _Yes_.” She whispered. Her hands lifted to hold his shoulders, bringing his body closer to hers. “I found out in Orlais; I’m already a month along…” She trailed, and Cullen only felt his lips quivering as he widened his grin. He wasn’t expecting this, he was sure she wasn’t either, but he knew, especially when it came to her that plans were overrated.

“I’m going to take care of you. Every day. Anything that happens, Aurelie.” He smiled as he felt her dragging his hands down to her stomach. It was still flat, but he could already imagine what she might look like in a few months’ time. “I love you.  _Both_ of you.”

“I love you too.” She breathed against his lips. They kissed, briefly, but it was full of emotion and passion. “ _We_  love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

It had been over an hour; an hour of waiting- on bated breath- for any news from the Fortress. An hour since the bridge collapsed, the blinding emerald light of a fade rift filling the sky for a brief moment before all went quiet.

Many Inquisition soldiers on the battlements had been killed in an instant by the dragon’s fall, with only a handful escaping to the courtyard as stone crashed all around them. Their commander was all but forced to evacuate his men as the corrupted grey wardens continued their fight. It was outside the gates to Adamant that he learned the Inquisitor, _Aurelie_ , had been on the bridge when it was destroyed. Nobody had seen her since, or her companions- dead or alive.

Cullen tried to not let the news affect him, outwardly. He still had an army to lead, to protect, and had to do it with a firm and undistracted mind. Inside, when nobody looked to him for direction, he could feel his lungs stinging as he breathed, his heart aching with every beat. Aurelie couldn’t be dead- perhaps the fade rift had been her own creation… they would have found her by now if otherwise.

He oversaw his soldiers outside the gate, directing many to search for survivors, to gather the wardens who surrendered and to sweep the towers for more threats. Others, who were no longer in any state to fight, built camp, setting up an area for the injured to rest. Another hour saw the moon hanging high in the sky, the battlefield quieting. Cullen was in the middle of directing more soldiers towards the fortress when a few stray soldiers came spilling from the gates, followed by a familiar silhouette.

Cullen finally allowed his concentration to break when he saw Aurelie making her way into the makeshift camp, failing to read her expression from his distance. She was walking slowly, Dorian and Iron Bull close behind her, while Varric trailed back. He dismissed his troops as they neared, and his elation turned into panic when he noticed the way Dorian was bracing Aurelie upright, helping her walk. The closer they got, the more he noticed; her left arm was limp, the anchor in her hand sputtering, alive with magic. Her breathing was labored, and when he saw the vacant gaze in her eyes, he felt his heart drop. Aurelie was here, and yet… she wasn’t.

Before he could hold back, he ran to meet them, eyeing the way Iron Bull moved away so that Cullen could take his place. She regarded him, briefly, and he felt his world crashing at the sight of her tears. She wouldn’t want to be seen like this, not after such a victory. Dorian helped him lead her away, into a private tent where they worked diligently to patch up any injuries she had. Many were superficial, but her anchor continued to hiss, unable to be controlled. The mage had offered a sedative, but she refused; the first words she had spoken since arriving in camp.

When they were alone, Cullen respected her silence, but stayed close, wishing she would say something,  _anything_. He wanted to hold her, kiss away any problems she might have had, but he didn’t want to overstep her boundaries. They were still trying to balance out their relationship with their roles in the Inquisition. What had happened to her? He had some guess, as he heard the mentioning of the Fade from Dorian, but he didn’t want to leave her alone. Plus, he would rather hear it from her, rather than her companions. He trusted them, but Varric, Dorian and the Iron Bull sometimes had ways of embellishing facts. She sat, silent in the small cot for a long time, staring at her hand as it slowly clamed.

“Cullen.” He glanced over at her when she whispered his name. Within moments, he was sitting next to her, and offered his hand in a small sign of affection. Aurelie’s smile was small and it disappeared within moments, even after he wrapped her fingers in his palm.

“I think I-” Aurelie gulped, her eyes downcast as she glanced away. “I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.” Her voice had lowered into a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear. What had prompted this? What had happened to her in the fortress? He struggled between grinning at the first part, but frowned at the last half of her sentence. He had been agonizing over telling her the same thing, save for the last few. She was terrified, why?

“Aurelie.” He breathed her name, leaning down so he could see her face. She finally raised her head, and locked her eyes on his. He was surprised to find so much fear in her eyes, and reached his hands to hold her shoulders. “Please, tell me. Why?” he asked. Aurelie’s lips pursed together, her hands slowly moving to hold the front of his armor, fingers threading into the fur.

“I’m scared that I’ll hurt you.” She breathed, and her breath hitched as she began to cry. He shook his head, fingers already working to wipe her tears away. He didn’t understand. “You’ve told me about your past—how everyone you knew,  _loved_  either died or are now with the corrupted Templars.” She sighed, closing her eyes tight. He felt his heart ache, knowing where she was headed. “If anything were to happen to me… _Maker_.” She choked on her words as a sob left her. “I can’t forgive myself for this—we should’ve never-“

Cullen pulled her in tight, not knowing any other way to stop her but with his lips. He kissed her, hard at first, but relaxed at the sound of her gasp. She was tense in his arms, but relaxed after a moment, her hands sliding to hold the back of his neck, bringing him closer. She parted away first, eyes wide in confusion. He shook his head at her.

“I love you.” He admitted, his words firm and true. “ _I love you_.” He repeated. “I don’t know if  _nothing_  will ever happen to you—that you’ll always be safe, but it’s my faith, and my love for you that gives me confidence.” He took a shaky breath, cupping his hands around her face, pushing back her hair. Aurelie’s eyes shined over, and he sighed as her expression calmed. He had gotten though.

“Please do not doubt for a second that I’m not here for you.” He whispered. “You need only to ask.”

Aurelie collapsed into his embrace then, her grip around him tight, as she poured her emotions into him. He held back just as strong, breathing her scent, her essence, hoping she understood. She wasn’t going anywhere, and neither was he.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “It’s not what it looks like.”

Cullen never thought he could ever feel as uncomfortable as he did in that moment. Why he had agreed to the mage’s help, he wish he remembered, but was now regretting it with every fiber left in his being. Dorian held a sly smile as he peered down at him, his arms crossed defiantly as he observed Cullen’s movements.

“No, no.” He argued, patting at Cullen’s shoulders so he stood up. “Not on your left knee, your  _right_.” He instructed. Cullen shook his head before leaning down on he opposite leg.

“Why?” He grumbled. Dorian scoffed.

“If you were going to have an attitude, I don’t know why you bothered asking for guidance.” He paused, eyeing the way Cullen kneeled on the ground with an annoyed expression. “Yes,  _that_. That pout will  _certainly_ have her saying yes.”

Cullen groaned again, holding his palm to his face in frustration. He had to get a straight answer, before Aurelie arrived. He planned to take them into town, to a nice meal before taking her on a leisurely stroll through the snowy path. It was there that he hoped to ask her to marry him. He had been waiting far too long for the right opportunity, when he realized he needed to create one. They had been together for so long now, had seen the end of the war, and it was becoming an annoying routine trying to explain to others why they hadn’t married yet.

He had bought a ring, and then returned it when Varric suggested he have one  _made_ instead. He had dressed himself in casual clothing, but changed when Josephine told him he looked too shabby. Cullen had even bought flowers; but they had gone missing, and he had no time to find out the culprit. He began practicing what he would say, how he would say it in his office when Dorian walked in on him, and within moments was correcting his every movement. Cullen leaned away when Dorian rested his hands on his shoulders, his expression teasing as he mocked a tearful grin.

“Oh  _Cullen_ ,  _yes_ \- a  _thousand times_ -“

“ _Dorian_?”

Cullen flinched away at the sound of Aurelie’s voice, and peered over his shoulder as she entered the room. Her expression was bewildered, and he quickly pocketed the ring, hoping she didn’t see. When her eyes continued to widen, he had to take a moment to realize the position he was in.  _Literally_.

“It’s…not what it looks like.” He offered, lamely. Aurelie’s lips quivered before she let out a hearty laugh.

“I certainly hope not.” She pointed to Dorian in amusement. “Just because I tell you he’s good with his mouth  _doesn’t_  mean you can have him as well.” She teased. Cullen scratched out his earlier thought, and instantly stood up, nearly falling over as he caught his balance. _Uncomfortable_ was an understatement.

“Trust me darling, I’m a giver, not a taker.” He flashed a devious smile at Cullen before winking at Aurelie. With that, he departed, waving behind him. “You two have fun tonight!” He cheered.

Aurelie raised a brow at him before glancing to Cullen. He knew he was beet red, and could feel the sweat pooling at his temple. He was embarrassed; while he didn’t want her to think he was up to such lewd activities, he also didn’t want her to find out the secret.

“What are you planning?” She asked coyly. Cullen pursed his lips, and after a moment, Aurelie shook her head, raising her hand to stop him from saying anything. “On second thought, if Dorian is involved, I suppose I’ll find out soon enough.”

Cullen sighed, relived she wasn’t one to read into a situation too much. He gathered his thoughts, and reached to grip her hand. Finally, he noticed she was dressed in a simple, but casual dress, one that complimented his own set of clothes. She was beautiful, in her own simple way. He felt his expression relax, and almost wondered about getting back down on his knee right then and there. Aurelie’s cheeks flushed, for a moment as she turned.

“You know, if you keep staring at me like that, we’ll never make it into town.” Her words were soft, and it reminded Cullen of the evening’s plans. They left, and Cullen smiled to himself; he couldn’t wait to ask.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Cullen thinks of Aurelie’s dragon hunts

The sun was sweltering as it hung overhead, the heat of the day worse than Cullen expected. When he agreed to oversee the development and occupation of Griffon Wing Keep, he didn’t think he’d be travelling to the desert land himself. He wished he had taken Knight-Captain Rylen’s advice on dressing down, or at least finding lighter armor, but he was stubborn, and was now suffering the consequences. Perhaps the only consolation was that Aurelie was there, in the Western Approach as well. But today, she was off scouting with her companions, chasing the trail of the Wardens with Hawke and Stroud, and it left Cullen to oversee a myriad of problems.

Rylen handed him another report. “There are still complaints coming from Echoback Fort of Darkspawn.” The man grumbled. “Not to mention the giants still roaming the valley.”

Cullen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced over the notes. He thought Aurelie had cleared up that problem the day before when they claimed that area of land. Then again, he knew it was foolish to think everything she touched was suddenly safe and free of danger. He found himself looking over the battlements from where they sat to see soldiers training in the yard below. They were fresh recruits, but all he had at the moment. He hoped they were ready; their Inquisitor had no time to re-visit that area right now.

“ _Open the gate_!” He heard one soldier shout, before they ran towards the large staircase to the courtyard. “ _It’s the Inquisitor_!”

Cullen felt himself straighten at the news, and felt the heat fill his cheeks as Rylen shot him an amused look. He was about to move away, wanting to greet her, when he heard the soldier shout again.

“ _Ready the medic; somebody’s been injured!”_

With a start, he moved, and ran down the steps of the main level. He was halfway across the training area when he froze, watching as Aurelie walked up the staircase, covered in blood. Cullen almost fell over his feet rushing to her side, afraid of what the sight could mean. She stopped him short with a hand between them, with good reason. She had on her gauntlets, sharp nailed gloves she only used when…

“You  _didn’t_.” He felt his worry slip away as he scanned her body, realizing any injuries she had were superficial, and that the blood was not her own. Aurelie was only spurred on by his disapproval, her eyes lighting up in mischief.

“Oh yes  _I did_.” She laughed, stepping to walk past him. While he loved the woman, he hated the smug smile she wore in that moment, and gripped her shoulders to stop her from walking away. Aurelie raised an eyebrow, and raised her hands, as if to remind him of how heavily armed she was.

“Did you forget  _everything_ we talked about?” He tried not to raise his voice too loud. The last thing his recruits needed to see was their Commander reprimanding their Inquisitor. “I thought you were going to stop going after dragons?”

“Well…” She sighed, and he stepped away from her as a few scouts began to eye their conversation. When she didn’t continue, he sighed, closing his eyes at her lack of reasoning. He thought back to the reason why he ran down to greet her.

“Who was injured?” He asked, and took a moment to examine her once more, making sure she actually wasn’t hurt and he was foolishly keeping her from getting help. She seemed to note his concern.

“Oh.” She gulped. “Iron Bull threw me out of the way when the big girl fell—it’s only a broken arm, but he’ll be out of commission for a while.”

“Aurelie…” He sighed, and she only tried flashing the meek smile she saved for when she knew she was in trouble, at least  _this_  kind.

“It wasn’t  _me_  that got hurt though.” She was already arguing. Cullen shook his head, and carefully took one of her hands in his own. He winced at the sharp armor before shifting his hand up to her wrist instead, ignoring the way she softly laughed.

“But what about Crestwood? What about the Queen’s Ravine?” He breathed out when she pouted. Both times she had been hurt—not badly, but enough to have him anxious anytime she traveled to areas with reported sightings of dragons. “What happens next time? What if Iron Bull isn’t there to save you?”

Aurelie finally frowned, her expression softening as he got through to her. He eyed her as she pulled the gloves from her hands, dropping them down on a nearby crate. He was confused for the moment it took for her to grip his hand between her own.

“I am so lucky.” She started. “ _So_  privileged to have you as my Commander.” He tried to ignore the way soldiers continued to spy on their public conversation. This was why he disliked kissing on the battlements; everybody talked. She tilted her head to catch his vision. “I’ll stop, if it worries you so much.”

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief, but felt an unusual sense of guilt wash over him. When he had seen her just moments earlier, she seemed so proud—confident in her post-battle glory. She was beautiful, in her own way, and he didn’t want to be the one to take it from her.

“How about this?” He prompted, gaining her attention. “The next time you find yourself in this situation…” He couldn’t believe he was about to suggest this. “Wait for me.”

Aurelie widened her eyes, before a grin spread across her lips. “You’re serious.” She asked. Cullen shrugged, nodding as she began to laugh. After a moment, she lifted her hand to his cheek, and he blushed; there would definitely be gossip of this moment in the barracks tonight.

“My Commander.” She kissed him, chastely. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cullen and Aurelie discuss not having children. (not part of my canon for them)

Summertime in Skyhold was always much louder, than its colder months, with more daylight hours for tasks to be completed. It also saw the arrival of more pilgrims, more peasants from all of Thedas with families in tow. They would bring gifts, and pledge themselves to the cause; hoping their Inquisitor would welcome them. It was something Aurelie wasn’t quite used to, as she sat at her throne in the great hall, almost forcing a smile as mother after mother handed small children to her to be blessed. She thought, perhaps, there were some that were taking the  _Herald of Andraste_  title too far.

She had already been sitting for an hour, and still, there were more villagers waiting to be brought in. Josephine stood with her, pleased that Aurelie had even taken the time to tend to the more diplomatic side of the Inquisition. She could plan scouting missions with Leliana and map attack formations with Cullen, but when it came to speaking with nobles, or tending to her ‘faithful subjects’ (as Dorian put it), she wasn’t confident.

As she continued, another babe being put in her lap, she noticed Cullen approaching from the hall that led to the war room, his expression lighting up before falling as he glanced over. She felt herself raise a brow, suddenly distracted by his demeanor. She wondered if there was something wrong in regards to their reports. She continued to watch as he slowly walked along the edge of the crowd, standing behind Josephine. But he did nothing to interrupt, so she refocused on her duty—kissing the crowns of newborns, praying for those who were sickly.

It took another hour before Josephine ceased the visitors, and dismissed Aurelie for the evening. She was already standing, and waited for the ambassador to leave before glancing to where Cullen had yet to move.

“Did you need me for something?” She asked, holding back her smile until his expression relaxed. He shook his head.

“My duties are complete for the day.” He finally walked towards her, and she eyed the door to her private chambers, flashing a smirk. Cullen half-returned it, before his eyes went downcast. Aurelie felt her brows shoot up, and she reached a hand out to touch his shoulder.

“Is something wrong?” She prompted. He didn’t answer right away. “I couldn’t help but catch a frown as you entered the hall-”

“Yes.” He interrupted. “About that.” Cullen started, his eyes darting to hers for a brief moment. “I-I was just reminded, rather, I was thinking…” He trailed, sighing as he raised his hand to the back of his neck. Aurelie waited, not wanting to push what he had to say out. “When this is all over, when the war is over…” He pursed his lips as he stopped again.

“Cullen?” She stepped closer, leaning to catch his expression. He took a steady breath as he locked his eyes on hers.

“Do you ever want children?” His question was quiet, and Aurelie had to wonder if she had heard him right. She felt her eyes widen, lips fall apart in mild shock at his words. Her heart raced, not understanding where this line of conversation was coming from. Their relationship was strong, and they had been together for so long now, but she didn’t think she’d have to worry about this for  _years_.

“W-what?” Aurelie swallowed the bundle of nerves in her throat. “Why do you ask?” She tried to calm herself, knowing he may not like her answer. The color from Cullen’s face drained as he closed his eyes solemnly.

“I, well, I saw how you were with those children and…” His voice strained as he held back his emotions. Aurelie thanked the Maker they were alone at their end of the hall, not a noble or guard in sight to eavesdrop. “I don’t know why I didn’t tell you earlier; the lyrium it…” He struggled to make eye contact again. “ _Maker_ …I can’t give you children, Aurelie.”

Aurelie took a moment to process the information, his admission stirring a whole mix of emotions in her heart. Cullen had been so straightforward about his problems, after a time, but she understood why he would hide this from her. It was a sensitive subject, something she knew couples bonded, fought and sometimes split apart over. When she noticed his expression falling, she gripped his shoulder tighter, causing him to look at her expectantly.

“Cullen, I actually don’t want children.” She admitted. She waited, watching as his eyes darted, searching her face for any trace of a lie. She understood; he wasn’t one to accept being pitied. Aurelie allowed herself a small, reassuring smile, encouraging him to believe her.

“What?” His breath hitched, as he reached up to hold her arms to him. “I—why?”

“Big family.” She sighed in response. “When you’re the seventh child out of six, you notice things. How my parents favor my eldest brother, how they invested less and less time with their younger children… how they fell out of love raising a  _perfect_ family.”

Cullen was watching her as she spoke, his lips softening from a frown, brows relaxing as the color returned to his cheeks. He was starting to understand. Aurelie smiled a little wider, moving her hands to hold his between them.

“I  _love_  you Cullen.” She watched as he finally smiled back at her. “I’m a selfish person—I only want you. And all the love you have to give.”

He didn’t hesitate to pull her into a fierce hug, his lips trailing against her temple and he breathed a laugh against her ear.

“Thank you.” Aurelie understood; she had given him a great gift. Relief was hard to come by, especially for him. He pulled back to claim her lips, his emotions spilling into their kiss. “ _Thank you_.”  


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “Please don’t leave.” & “Kiss me.”

The moon was bright—full in the sky, as Cullen lay awake in his bed. He had found himself staring at the stars, counting the constellations he could make out as sleep eluded him another night. Ever since returning from Halamshiral, his headaches had worsened, the withdrawal from lyrium harder to fight. He didn’t understand his body, and why he could go months feeling fine, and with one bad night be thrown back to square one. The worst part, he realized, was that Aurelie was beginning to notice something was wrong with his demeanor. But  _bless her_ , she hadn’t mentioned anything; allowing him the time he needed to recover on his own. She was always patient, _always_ understanding of his slow approach to displaying emotion and never pushed him to reveal what he was not yet ready to. As close as they had become, as close as the Winter Palace had brought them, he was still hesitant to shed light on this part of his past.

He sighed, closing his eyes again in another attempt to lull himself asleep. He wondered if staying away was making matters worse. After all, the week spent in Halamshiral had been spent with her. They had shared her bed, as innocently as he could imagine, holding each other close as they slept. He couldn’t recall the last time he had slept as good as he did when she was there with him, her bright smile greeting him every morning. But Aurelie had already retired for the night, and he wasn’t about to stalk across the battlements to her private quarters uninvited.

Just as he felt the tendrils of the Fade pulling at his mind, a door below him creaked open. He sleepily opened his eyes, staying silent as he listened. There was no real reason for anybody to be in his office this late. His soldiers knew the guard rotation for the evening, and Leliana typically waited until morning to deliver letters and reports. After a moment of uninterrupted quiet, the door closed, and he thought the intruder gone. He sighed, blinking slowly as he willed himself to get some rest.

“Cullen?” A soft whisper echoed from the bottom of his ladder. It took him a moment to recognize the voice belonged to Aurelie. Surprised, he sat up, clutching the sheets to him as he steadied his breathing.

“Aurelie?” He asked back, voice low. He heard her shuffling.

“May I come up?” He wondered why she sounded so anxious, but felt his own body tighten with nerves. He swallowed hard before answering.

“Yes.”

It took a few moments, him listening to sound of her heaving herself up the ladder. She climbed up over the ledge, and he noticed in the dim light her state of undress. She was wearing a thick robe, the top peeking open to reveal her silk nightgown. For a moment he froze, still not used to seeing her so informally. Even he was still hesitant to dress down around her, feeling the safest when in layers of clothes.

“What are you doing?” He sat up further as she stepped slowly towards him.

“I couldn’t sleep- I thought, maybe it would be ok if I stayed here, with you?” She asked.

Her hands folded over one another as her gaze drifted downwards at his naked chest. Cullen felt heat spread across his face, adjusting the blankets in a failed attempt to cover more of himself. It didn’t matter that they had shared a bed before, that he had seen– felt her nightdress against his skin. This was completely different and on a whole new level of intimacy- this was  _his_ bed. Aurelie’s lips dropped into a frown in his silence and she shifted her feet away.

“Or…not?” She spoke, dejected. “I’ll go.”

“Please don’t leave.” Cullen stopped her, reaching out to grasp her hand.

She looked at him, hesitating before letting him pull her towards the mattress. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, but still scooted his body over, making room so she could climb into the bed. Aurelie eyes studied his face as she pushed away her robe, cheeks reddening when he unconsciously snapped his vision to her chest for a brief moment. She adjusted herself under the covers, and together they settled down, facing one another. Cullen steadied his breathing, even as Aurelie shifted herself closer to his chest, her head tilting back to gaze into his eyes. He relaxed under her gaze, eyeing the way her lips curled into a small smile.

“Kiss me.” She whispered, and he was happy to oblige.

He smiled against her mouth as they softly kissed, sighing when she wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer. It stayed relatively innocent, and she only briefly flicked her tongue against his lips before withdrawing. Aurelie rested her head on the pillow afterwards, and he copied her, touching his forehead to hers as her blinks slowed until she closed her eyes. Without another word, her breathing evened out, and Cullen felt the same sense of calm fill him. He took one last look at the woman that slept in his embrace before closing his eyes. As sleep finally claimed him, he thanked the maker for giving her to him.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "Wanna dance?"

Cullen didn’t expect to see such excitement in Haven when Aurelie returned from the Hinterlands. With the breach still looming overhead, he thought they would be rushing to close it now that they had the support of the mages; not pausing to celebrate a dragon slaying. And yet, nobles, Inquisition scouts and soldiers as well as her companions were gathered in the courtyard of the chantry, dancing and laughing around a large campfire. She had only returned the day before, the bulk of the Redcliffe mages sent ahead of her while she dealt with the  _large_  threat in the Queen’s Ravine. Aurelie had sent word ahead of their success, but Cullen never thought Josephine would want to capitalize on her kill in such a way.

He knew she would still be recovering from her travels, and her battle with the Frostback. He noticed Aurelie was hesitant to join in on the festivities, instead lingering just outside the group of dancing villagers. She would smile, politely, but pushed away any attention given to her. It would take some time to get used to, he assumed; switching from being the most hated person in Thedas as Cassandra’s prisoner, to savior and  _herald_  overnight wasn’t an easy task.

It took him a while to build up enough confidence to walk to where she was, self-conscious of the way his soldiers sometimes watched them when they spoke. Too many times now had he heard gossip in the barracks of ‘ _the red-faced commander’_. He lingered, standing behind her for a few moments, wordlessly watching as she tapped her toe to the rhythm of the music playing. Cullen hesitated, deciding how formal to be towards her. He was still uncertain if her flirtations were anything more than her just being friendly. Finally, he cleared his throat, catching her attention. Aurelie glanced over her shoulder, and he couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes lit up, her lips curling into a grin.

“Cullen!” She turned towards him, and he glanced to see her out of her full armor, instead wearing the usual scout coat she wore around Haven. She didn’t say anything else, and he felt a panic rise in his chest, not knowing what to say. Up until now, he had always relied on her words to steer the conversation. Aurelie’s expression was expectant as he parted his lips, cursing to himself when nothing came out. When she glanced, briefly, at the way couples danced around the fire, he felt his mouth moving before his mind could catch up.

“Wanna dance?” He widened his eyes at his own question, catching his breath when Aurelie snapped her gaze to him. She seemed just as shocked as he was, but her expression softened after a moment. _Andraste preserve him_ , he thought—why had he asked, especially in such an informal way? She deserved  _my lady_  and  _may I_ , not harsh words that hardly constituted as a sentence.

“You dance?” She asked him with a smirk. Cullen sighed, and had to stop himself from rubbing at the nerves in his neck. This was going poorly.

“No, but, I  _would_ , if you’d-“ He felt his face growing hotter and hotter the longer she stared at him. It didn’t help that her smile was growing, body stepping closer to his. “ _Maker’s breath_.”

“Yes.” Aurelie spoke, and he felt his body tense as her hand met his arm. “I’ll dance with you.” She finished.

Cullen had to remind himself to breathe, let alone move his hands to the right places— _appropriate_ ones. He gulped as he rested his hand on her waist, feeling the slight curve of her hips through her layers. His other hand held hers in the air, keeping it level with their faces as he led them in time with the upbeat tune Maryden sang. He could feel himself struggling, not remembering the last time he danced, if he had at all. As natural as he thought it would be, his eyes stayed focused on his feet, afraid he might step on her toes or trip and send them toppling into the fire.

“Cullen.” He glanced up to find Aurelie offering a small smile, her expression more bashful than he had realized. He continued to move them, a little slower now. “You’re doing fine, just relax.”

“Easier said than done.” He responded, and gulped when she raised a brow. He couldn’t believe how flippant he was being with his choice of words. At least he was forming complete phrases now.  _You have no idea how nervous you make me_. He nervously laughed to himself, before noticing the way Aurelie’s cheeks flushed with pink.

He cleared his throat again, his breath leaving him when he realized how close she had gotten. If she were to tilt her head a fraction, it would be so easy to press his lips to— he closed his eyes, slowly exhaling as he felt her breath fan across his cheek. His heartbeat picked up, and he felt his mind racing to catch up. As much as he wanted to, this wasn’t the place, wasn’t the time. It pained him to pull away, and tried not to frown when he found Aurelie’s expression faltering. Thankfully, the song ending saved him, and she stepped away, her hands lingering on his arms for a moment.

“I’m not very good at this, am I?” He breathed a laugh, and felt relief at her smile. Aurelie hummed in agreement, teasing him as she loved to do.

“You’ll just need more practice.”

 _As long as it’s with you_. He wanted to add, but knew that would be crossing the line. He was lucky they had moved past that awkward moment quickly, and yet, he felt the want, the  _need_  to reveal his growing feelings. The next chance he got, he told himself, he wouldn’t hold back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelie has a new pet

t was late, well past nightfall when Cullen finally left the war room to retire for the evening. He had worked until he was tired, and then continued working until he nearly fell asleep standing. His feet were dragging as he made his way towards the door at the end of the great hall, wishing that the room he now shared with Aurelie wasn’t up a flight of stairs.

He tried to be as quiet as he could, his armor adding a gait that was hard to mask. He knew Aurelie would be asleep already, and didn’t want to wake her. But, his mind didn’t want to cooperate, moving faster into the room so that he might actually sleep  _in_  the bed. Cullen watched Aurelie over his shoulder as he undressed, smiling at the way she curled herself on her side, facing the empty space reserved for him. He couldn’t help but softly laugh to himself; the notion of picking sides of the bed was so… _domestic._

Quietly, he stepped to his side, and reached up to tug at the blankets so that he might slide in next to her, hopefully without waking her. Yet, to his utter surprise, underneath the sheets, he found something unexpected cuddled up to her chest. It was a marabi pup,  _the_  marabi pup that had been sent along side supplies from the King of Fereldan, Alistair. He had wanted to support the Inquisition, and thank Aurelie for their help in mediating the negotiations with Orlais. Cullen thought the gesture to be kind, but didn’t expect her to actually  _keep_  the dog. He thought she were a cat person, with how many times she had hinted at wanting one.

He felt a pout develop on his lips, sleep clouding his judgment. The dog was young, and yet, it took up so much space, leaving Cullen only a sliver of room to squeeze into. Didn’t it know that this was  _his_ bed? Well, technically it was Aurelie’s bed—but Aurelie was also his—Cullen groaned under his breath at his lame attempts to justify moving the dog so that he might replace it. He didn’t realize how long he had been standing there, the blankets still in his grasp as he held them up until Aurelie shivered at the breeze in the room, her breath shaky as her eyes fluttered open.

“Cullen?” Her voice was scratchy, eyes heavy as she acknowledged him. “W-what time is it?” Her words became muddled beneath a yawn, and he felt himself copying her a moment later.

“Nevermind that.” He grumbled, glancing down at the marabi, who had rolled over onto its back. It was as if it was trying to look cute, to persuade Cullen to find sleep elsewhere. Aurelie followed his line of vision before offering a small smile.

“Oh, yes. Tiger.” Her hand moved to trail along the dog’s stomach, it letting out a gruff breath of approval. Cullen stared at her blankly.

“Tiger? Like a big cat?” He asked. Aurelie gave him a half pout, her eyes drooping as she threatened to doze off in the middle of their conversation.

“Don’t make fun of his name…” She knitted her brows, and Cullen sighed, straightening his body.

“I wasn’t—“ Cullen shook his head, stopping himself from arguing over such a trivial matter. “I’ll sleep on the couch, I suppose.”

Aurelie made a noise of disagreement, and he watched as she shifted herself and  _Tiger_ , making it so he was on the far side of the bed behind her, leaving enough room for him to lie down. And he did, nearly toppling over when his mind registered he had met the mattress. Aurelie laughed next to him as he adjusted, peeking one eye open at her as she slid her body close to his.

“My tired commander.” She cooed, kissing along his jaw. It warmed him, and as she continued kissing along his neck, he started to will himself to stay awake long enough to see where this was leading. He turned to face her, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close as they kissed, tongues slowly wrapping around one another. The mattress shifted again, and he wondered where Aurelie was moving to before remembering there was somebody extra in their bed. Before he could react, or even pull away, Tiger was practically on top of their heads, his drool spilling onto Cullen’s face as he licked at their faces.

“ _Tiger_.” Aurelie scolded, pulling the pup away as she sat up to wipe at her face. Cullen was annoyed, temporarily until he saw the way she doted on the animal, her face lit up in laughter. He wiped at his cheek, before encouraging her to lie back down in his arms, the pup lying over her side.

“You aren’t  _too_  mad, are you?” She whispered, yawning once more.

Cullen shook his head, actually smiling at the situation. It didn’t take much longer for her to fall back asleep, even the dog snoring as Cullen felt exhaustion pull at him as well. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that surrounded him. Yes, it would take some getting used to; sharing this intimate space with an unexpected guest, but it would all be worth it if it made Aurelie happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: Forceful Kiss

“I shouldn’t have…brought you into this. Not while I was still recovering.” Cullen’s voice was low, and he avoided her gaze.

Aurelie couldn’t believe what she was hearing, couldn’t believe the solemn expression etched in his face. After all that they had been through, he was ready to throw it all away.

“The lyrium…it’s too strong.” Cullen continued, closing his eyes tight. “I can handle risking my position as Commander.” He finally met her gaze, as brief at it was before he looked to the ground. “I will not risk hurting you, losing you to my weakness.”

“You won’t.” Aurelie finally spoke, stepping closer as he snapped his head up. She wouldn’t see him throw his life away, not after all the hard work, not after all the sacrifices he made to get here. Cullen was already knitting his brows together in defiance.

“I  _will_ —”

Aurelie cut him off, reaching up to frame his face between her palms. She didn’t hesitate to lean up to kiss him, making sure he felt the full force of her lips on his. It wasn’t chaste, wasn’t passionate, but a firm reminder that she was there, and had no intention of leaving. She pulled away a moment later, finding him searching her eyes for answers.

“You are stronger than you think.” She whispered, fanning her fingers across his temples in a comforting hold. “You will fight.” She kissed him again, softer this time to remind him how much she cared. “And I will  _always_  be there, fighting by your side.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: Neck Kiss

As long as he had known Aurelie, he couldn’t recall a time where she wore her hair up. It was always down, long auburn tresses framing her face, even when she left on scouting missions. So when he caught her alone in the war room, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, he had to pause to admire the sight. It was something so simple, and yet he was mesmerized.

He could see the shape of her face much easier—her shining eyes as she read over reports, the wrinkle on her nose when she frowned at bad news, the way her lips curled into a smile at the good. Perhaps the best thing however was how he could see the skin of her neck, the soft plains almost calling out to him.

Aurelie glanced over her shoulder at him, offering a small smile in greeting, but he was too distracted to hear her words. Instead, he strode over, watching as her eyebrows shot up in surprise as he rested his hands on her waist, keeping her body turned away from him.

“Cullen?” She tilted her head to try and get a look at him, but it only gave him better access.

Her breath hitched as he wrapped his lips around the exposed skin, savoring the softness he found. Within moments, he was licking a trail further down, pausing to nip his teeth at the base of her neck before sucking lightly. Aurelie hummed her approval, her hands rising to rest over his. He would tell her much later, after they made a mess of the war table with feverous kisses, that he hoped she never wore her hair down ever again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelie leaving notes/treats for Cullen when she is away

Cullen was restless, struggling to fall asleep in his own bed. He tried to blame it on the past week—Aurelie had been in Skyhold for a record amount of days, and she had spoiled him, sharing his bed every night. But now he was left alone, again, after she had left on a mission into Orlais that morning. With her, he was warm and content; her gentle rubs at his back and scalp always lulling him to sleep.

When he was alone, he was cold, and the headache at the base of his skull pounded away, keeping him from getting any rest. He tossed for hours until he pulled the pillow next to him over his face, inhaling the lingering scent of her soap. It was enough for now, enough to allow him a few hours of dreams.

In the morning, his mood was just as sour, and he could feel the weight of his pout on his lips. He knew it was affecting his work, his tone curt and his meetings with soldiers more brief than usual. In the war room, he could feel Josephine looking at him with her worried expression, and was silently grateful for the way Leliana disregarded his expression.

With heavy feet he dragged himself back to his office, thinking to pass the time with the numerous reports that littered his desk. He thought, impossibly, that if he sat there long enough that time would pass by faster and Aurelie would appear before him. His heart picked up when he neared his office door, a  _particular_  smell emanating from within. Cullen moved faster, nearly bursting through the door.

His heart sank when he didn’t find Aurelie within—but why would she? Instead, he found something else, a plate of cinnamon bread atop his desk, a folded envelope next to it. He was confused as he strode over, but the smell lifted his spirits, reminding him of all the times Aurelie had cooked these treats for him.

While he wanted to read the letter, he was too temped by the sight, and took one, biting into it with delight. He used his teeth to keep it wedged there, using both hands to open the letter before reading it in one hand. The penmanship was instantly recognizable, and Cullen was already smiling, understanding the gesture.  

_To my Dearest Commander_

_First, stop frowning. Alright, I hope you aren’t any longer, because it would be a shame if it got stuck that way—your face is much too handsome for a permanent scowl. As I am writing this, you are sleeping, fairly soundly, in my bed, and I must say the way your hair curls up while you slumber is adorable. Now that I’ve embarrassed you, I will get on with why I am writing this._  
  
I understand, from various nameless sources that when I leave Skyhold you have a tendency to- well- to mope around with a frown until I come back. While the thought of you longingly looking over the battlements for my return warms my heart, I would rather you keep focus on all the hard work you do for the Inquisition. Everything you do helps me get home faster. Believe me, you are not the only one wishing I could stay.

 

_I know you’ll need some convincing so I made sure to give my cinnamon roll recipe to the cooks, and instructed them to bring this to you at the first signs of you drifting away. I suppose you can enjoy them while looking out your window—I’ll make sure to look over the horizon in the same direction._ _Oh that’s so cheesy, forgive me._

 

 _I will be home soon._  
  
-A


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelie catching Cullen with sticky fingers

It was late in the night when Aurelie arrived back in Skyhold, so it wasn’t surprising that the guards at the main gate did not sound the welcoming horn. Still, she paused in the courtyard, half expecting a blur of armor and fur to capture her in a greeting hug. When nobody appeared from the battlements, she walked ahead towards the main hall, taking the steps up to her quarters two at a time. She was smiling in anticipation as she rounded the landing steps, but when she looked over to her bed, she found it empty.

Aurelie could only frown, surprised to not find Cullen sleeping there. There was only one other logical place for him to be at this hour, and Aurelie had to fight her exhaustion and the alluring sight of her bed. Instead she changed quickly, removing her armor and gear in record time, replacing it with her usual sleeping clothes. With a robe tucked tightly around her shoulders, she left once more, taking quick strides across the battlements—half excited to see her lover, half so her bare feet wouldn’t freeze against the cold stone.

When she finally reached his office door she paused, quietly pushing through as not to alarm him. If she were to be honest, she wanted to sneak up on him, surprise him with the greeting she desperately wanted. Yet, when she found herself fully inside, her nose perked up at a sweet scent. She glanced up, listening carefully for any signs of her lover. After a moment, she heard some shuffling, and what sounded like the scraping of something against porcelain.

“Cullen?” She called, quietly at first, raising her brow when she heard more shuffling. Surely, he wasn’t asleep. “Cullen? Are you up there?”

“Mmph—yesh.” His words were muffled, and Aurelie could only knit her brows together in confusion. “Don’t—mm.”

Aurelie didn’t know what to think, but reached for the ladder either way. “I’m coming up!”

She heard more sounds of protest and shuffling, and for a moment her stomach dipped at the thought that he was hiding something, doing something she wasn’t meant to see. As soon as she peeked over the ledge she saw him, but couldn’t get a clear look at what he was up to in the dim lighting. She pulled herself into the loft, freezing in place when she finally saw Cullen. Whatever she could’ve imagined, she never expected…cinnamon buns.

Cullen sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes wide, cheeks red, caught red handed. Well, caught icing handed. He held his hands in the air in front of him, and she glanced to the plate of sweets on the nightstand. After a moment, she couldn’t hold back her laughter, giggling as she crossed over the distance to stand in front of him. Cullen frowned a little in his embarrassment, and she quieted as he stood up to greet her.

“I uh—” Cullen gulped, his tongue swiping across his lips to rid away any remaining crumbs. “I couldn’t sleep and got hungry.” He explained meekly, almost causing her to start cackling again. He wiggled his fingers in front of him. “I’d hug you, but…” He trailed.

Aurelie eyed his hands, smiling at the icing leftover from the messy treat. Suddenly, a thought came over her, and she gripped his wrists in her hands, offering a small smile at his confused expression.

“It’s quite alright Cullen.” She answered, lowering her gaze to his hand as she brought his fingers to her lips. His expression sobered before twisting into anticipation, watching her carefully as she licked at the lingering sweetness. Aurelie couldn’t help herself, taking one of his fingers into her mouth, sucking lightly and enjoying the way his face twisted up in satisfaction. “I see you got my letter…” She whispered.

“Y-yes.” Cullen mumbled, his eyes watching her movements. Aurelie only chuckled, shifting herself closer. She took another digit into her mouth, savoring both the sweet icing and the aroused expression he wore. She stepped closer, placing a leg between his and pressing the top of her thigh to his groin. Cullen hissed, his hips twitching forward, allowing her to feel his growing arousal through his thin cotton sleep pants. “Sweet Maker.” He whispered under his breath.

“Something like that.” Aurelie teased.

It didn’t take much longer of his teasing before Cullen’s eyes darkened, his hands moving to grip her waist before tossing her onto the mattress. Aurelie laughed at his sudden wave of passion, but soon found herself wrapped up in it as well. She had missed him, but was glad to see him well and happy. Thank goodness for sweet treats she thought before smiling to herself. My Commander Cinnamon Bun.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “I was so worried. You shouldn’t be so reckless.”

Aurelie didn’t know what to think as she ran along the path that led towards Fort Revasan. Her heart was racing, breath stuck in her throat as she ran past guards and Orlesian soldiers, headed for the medical tent. Not a few days earlier, a force of Inquisition soldiers had arrived to help patrol the area while they rebuilt the bridge at the river’s crossing. With them came their Commander, but that morning Aurelie received a crow that implied something terrible had happened.

She had been hours away, deep in the southern reaches of the forest visiting with the Dalish when she received word that Cullen had been injured. There had been a battle defending the Fort from demons and undead, and he had been relentless, saving many of his men from being devoured alive by terrors. 

Her heart dropped when she entered the medical tent, finding an unfamiliar sight of her Commander, her Cullen. He was lying in the cot, shirtless but with a large bandage wrapped around his torso, the edges displaying a faint red color. In an instant, she was at his side, looking around to see why a healer wasn’t present when she felt something grasp at her wrist.

“Aur-Aurelie?” His voice was low, and she knelt to the ground to be at the same level as him. She gripped his hand, bringing it towards her face to kiss the back of his hand in a comforting gesture. Cullen only winced, peeking open one eye at her.

“I was so worried!” Aurelie found her emotions running a lot faster than she expected. She had never seen him so hurt before, and even though he seemed stable, her heartbeat was still rapid in her chest. “You shouldn’t be so reckless!”

He laughed, briefly, and Aurelie knitted her brows together in confusion at his sudden change in demeanor. Cullen seemed to notice, calming himself as he opened both eyes to gaze at her.

“It’s ironic.” He lifted his other hand to cup her cheek, and she snapped her free hand to keep it there, slightly turning her cheek to kiss the palm of his hand. “All I do is worry over you when you are away, but you always return safely. Yet I should have been worrying about my actions…”

Aurelie smiled, but still felt shaky, unsure if he would truly recover. As if he could sense her apprehension he pulled her closer, and she leaned over him as he brought her into a soft kiss.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” He pushed a smile to his lips then. “But I’m afraid that bridge isn’t going to be completed any time soon.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with pregnant Aurelie

It had been a busy few days in Skyhold for Cullen, running from meetings with nobles to debriefings with soldiers to the daily war council. His mind had been racing, trying to keep up with all his duties and the new workload he had taken from Aurelie. His pregnant wife had argued with him about doing her work, but the further she got in her pregnancy, the more worried he became that she was overdoing it. The woman didn’t want to stop, even if it was to give birth to their child.

Today was different for the Commander, but a prime example of how stubborn his love still was. She had convinced him to take a stroll into the valley without any guards, wanting to spend some alone time with him. He reluctantly agreed, after arguing they could be alone in their room, still hesitant to track out into the wilds with his very pregnant wife.

“Are you certain this is a good idea?” He called, reaching out to grasp her elbow as they walked.

Aurelie paused, allowing him to hold her hand as they continued down the path towards a secluded cabin they had used many times before—though for more illicit encounters. Cullen couldn’t help but glance up at the clouds in the sky, hoping it would just be rain and not another snowstorm like the week before. Aurelie chuckled under her breath.

“If it rains, we’ll stay inside while we eat.” She motioned to the picnic basket she had procured from the kitchens. Cullen flattened his expression, not amused by her offer.

“We’d be better off in Skyhold.” He argued.

“But…” She trailed, frowning. “Alright, Commander doesn’t-let-his-wife-have-any-fun.”

“You’re pregnant.” He flatly reminded her. Aurelie widened her eyes, snapping her head down to look at her large rounded stomach.

“No shit! I thought I was just getting fat!” Cullen couldn’t help but smile at her cynicism and her expression relaxed, but she still jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. “I was looking forward to this. You know, this might be one of the last times we have just to ourselves before the baby comes.”

Cullen felt a warmth wash over him at the reminder. He was to be a father—soon.

“Maybe this was a bad idea…” She trailed off, her eyes becoming a little downcast as he felt a pang of guilt. He had been swamped with work the past week, and even though he had promised to slow down, his time with her had been reduced to meals and sharing their bed at night—much like their relationship before they were married.

“Alright.” He sighed, offering her a grin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go.”

“Are you sure?” Aurelie’s eyes lit up, as they continued to walk, and he smiled at her delight. Her hands rested on her growing stomach, before glancing up to him. “Have you given any thought on a name?” She asked.

“I thought we still had time.” Cullen shook his head. “We don’t even know the sex.” He added.

Aurelie shrugged. “About a month, yes. But most parents pick names out well in advance.”

“We aren’t most parents.” Cullen laughed. Aurelie rolled her eyes but still joined him in laughter. After a moment, he paused, turning her in his embrace and taking in the sight of her—glowing skin, coy smile and hands framing where their child lay. He leaned in to kiss her, but paused as the sky above them rumbled with thunder. Aurelie widened her eyes, and Cullen sighed. “We should’ve stayed…” He trailed.

With his words the sky tore open, a sudden and harsh rainfall drenching their clothes. Cullen couldn’t help but notice the small pained expression Aurelie made, her breath hitching slightly as she pointed over her shoulder.

“The cabin isn’t too far.” She called.

Cullen helped her move as fast as she could down the path, and he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the brownstone cabin they had claimed as their getaway. Aurelie made another pained expression as he pushed them inside, her legs shaky as she walked past him into the large room. He made certain to secure the door, locking in place before shutting the open widows, blocking out the storm. Aurelie cried out this time, and he widened his eyes, snapping his vision to where she was standing near the fireplace, one hand gripped tight around the stone with the other pressed against her stomach.

“Cullen…I don’t mean to alarm you.”

His eyes trailed down her body until he noticed the slight stain of wetness along her skirts, liquid pooling on the floor by her feet. His heart nearly stopped—he was right, they shouldn’t have come out here. They were alone, trapped in the middle of a raging storm. But there was no time to argue or reprimand her and he only took quick strides to her side. His life was about to change. The baby was coming.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen sings Aurelie to sleep

Aurelie gasped for air the moment she snapped open her eyes, fear gripping her body as she woke from another nightmare. They were becoming more frequent again after returning from Adamant, memories of being trapped in a strange future where most, if not all her friends and companions were dead. The Fade must have done something to her psyche.

She sat up, pulling the blankets to her chest as she sat up, struggling to regain her breathing. Her heart raced, her hands trembling as she reached up to push back her hair from her face. Aurelie left her palms pressed against her eyes, holding them there until she saw stars, forcing the images of her corrupted friends away. It wasn’t real; none of it was. She flinched as a hand met her back, the touch instantly pulling away as she whipped herself around to see what it was.

Aurelie had almost forgotten where she was, her mind still blurring what was her dream and what was reality. She blinked hard, reminding herself where she was—Cullen’s loft, his bed, after celebrating their victory in the Western Approach at the Herald’s rest. Hawke had insisted, and as the waking world became clearer, she could still hear the sounds emanating from the tavern not too far away.

He was staring up at her with a curious expression, and she didn’t blame him; she wasn’t the type to suffer from nightmares, always sleeping comfortably through the night At the same time, his eyes offered compassion, hand hesitating before reaching out once more to softly grip her hand. Cullen didn’t ask any questions, in a similar manner that she never asked what plagued his dreams.

With little coaxing, she lowered herself back into the bed, tucked against his chest with his arms surrounding her. She felt him press a kiss to her temple, his nose nuzzling the hair there for a moment as he exhaled. A hand made slow circles along her back, the action reminding her of how tired she was, how desperate she was for a good night’s sleep. Still, her eyes fought to stay open, her mind terrified of what dreams might be waiting for her in the Fade.

She tried to focus on anything, his warmth, the sound of his heartbeat against her ear, but became distracted when sounds from the tavern continued to fill the quiet around them. Aurelie thought a guard must have left one of Cullen’s doors open—that combined with the ever-present hole in his ceiling, and she could hear every note of Maryden’s song. It was a slower tune, the notes of her lute echoing in a haunting way as she struggled to hear her voice. It was a favorite of Aurelie’s.

Find me  
Still searching  
For someone   
To lead me

 

Aurelie was surprised then, to feel the vibration in Cullen’s chest as he softly sang along, the deep baritone of his voice a sharp contrast to Maryden’s singing. She knew he held a small talent for song, a secret he thought he could hide from her. It was comforting, relaxing her body and mind and soul all at once. She shifted herself closer into his warmth and closed her eyes as he continued, voice softening as she drifted away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “It’s a very rare person who is taken for what he is.”

Cullen breathed in deep as he raised his hand, the metal of a dagger wedged between his thumb and fingers. He narrowed her eyes, focusing on the plush dummy in the corner of his office. When he felt that his aim was aligned, he brought his hand back, tossing the blade the short distance. At first, he was confident that the knife would hit the red mark in the center of the stuffed target. Instead, he frowned when the dagger stuck into the tweed inches from the bull’s-eye.

“Tsk, tsk.” Cullen groaned at the cocky tone Aurelie held as she leaned around him, flashing an arrogant grin. “What did I tell you?” She mused.

She wrapped an arm around his middle as she lifted his arm with hers, fingers wrapped around his hand. Her body was closely pressed against his back as she showed him the correct method once more, the information spilling from her lips going in one ear and out the other. It wasn’t her fault, or maybe it was. While he wanted to learn this rogue trade, Aurelie was a very…distracting tutor. The main difference between him and her was that she could make this whole art of knife play look good. Really good.

“Cullen?” She prompted, placing another one of her daggers in his palm. He blinked, and lined up the shot, not even caring when he missed once more. He laughed, turning to her.

“I’m not very good at this, am I?” He asked, bemused by himself. Aurelie sighed, dropping the rest of her knives on his desk before sauntering closer. Cullen rested his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“It’s a very rare person who is taken for what he is.” She smiled. “Stick to the shield and sword. Warrior looks sexy on you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moving in together

It had started with a drawer in her bureau—a change of clothes, a shaving kit. That was back when they only used her bed for sleeping, taking advantage of whatever time they could spend together, back before they exchanged no more than heated kisses and tender touches. Every time Aurelie awoke to see him standing there, by the balcony door, using the small mirror to scrape away the stubble from his chin (that would always reappear within a day), she would sigh, wishing he never had to leave.

“Cullen?” She shifted to sit up and lean against her many pillows.

He turned from his spot, and she had to hold her breath at the way the morning sunlight spilling in through her window illuminated his hair, curls not yet maintained by a brush. She had to thank the Maker that he had pulled his undershirt back on, only imagining what his muscles and skin would look like in the golden light.

“Aurelie?” He prompted when she stayed silent. She had to blink hard to regain her thoughts.

“I was thinking.” She paused as he walked back to the edge of the bed, sitting down to be nearby. “How often do you find yourself sleeping here?”

“I…uhm.” Cullen seemed to go red at her question. “More often than I should, I would think.”

“Not that I mind.” Aurelie laughed, reaching to grasp his hand in hers. Cullen searched her face for reasoning to her conversation. With a sigh, she relaxed her expression. “What would you say if I offered you to stay…all the time?”

Cullen blinked, his eyebrows knitting together in mild confusion. “You mean…?”

“Move in.” Aurelie felt herself grow nervous as she made the offer. As much as she was in love with him, and as much as she thought he loved her, she was unsure if he would be ready to take this next step. When he didn’t respond, she licked her lips anxiously. “Well, at least, you can stay here when I’m away and—”

“Alight.” Cullen cut her off, squeezing her hand.

A grin spread across his lips and she couldn’t help but match it, joy filling her body. She leaned forward to catch him in an embrace, pressing her lips to his cheek as she laughed, relieved. Cullen held her back just as tightly, his nose nuzzling against her brow.

“And when you are here, I will be as well.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “As You Wish.” Princess Bride AU

Cullen felt his blood boiling as the pirate woman babbled on, insulting him, assuming the worst of him and how he had mourned Aurelie’s disappearance. Faithfulness—Cullen had been faithful to her, even as he left his home to be engaged to the Arlessa. But the way this Dread Pirate Isabella spoke, branding him a heartless man, claiming he had no respect for the dead… she was mocking him, and he made it known. She only stared back with an unimpressed expression.

“I died that day.” He snarled, feeling his heart pumping faster as he stepped closer to her.

The masked woman became distracted then, turning her head at the sound of horsed galloping along the horizon. Cullen had never been violent towards a woman, but felt all his frustrations boiling over, and directed all his anger, all his hate into pressing his hands against her back.

“You can die too for all I care.”

He pushed, and the woman tripped over her feet, groaning out in alarm before toppling over. She instantly began rolling down the hill, but called out to him.

“Assssssss youuuuuuu wiiiiiiiiish!”

 

Cullen was immediately horrified, shocked that he hadn’t recognized the voice before. How he hadn’t recognized the familiar features behind the leather mask—he didn’t know what else to do but toss his body down the hill after her, only hoping that he didn’t do any serious harm. When they finally stopped rolling, he could barely move, body aching in pain. But it was worth it as he glanced to see her face, now uncovered and alight with a grin, Aurelie shuffling across the grass to lean over him.

She propped up his head at first, before they embraced, and he felt his heart bursting with joy. She was here, in his arms—she was alive. She was whispering against his ear; why he didn’t wait, why he didn’t believe her when she said she’d come for him.

“You were dead.” Cullen breathed, leaning back to catch her eyes. Aurelie’s smile curled into a smirk as she perked up a brow.

“Oh my sweet cinnamon bun.” Aurelie pushed the mess of curls from his brow and he felt his face heat at the pet name. “Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while”

When they finally kissed, the moment became real, their reunion all the sweeter. He had waited long enough for his happy ending.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trying to get pregnant

It was a typical morning; breakfast was served at sunrise in their room, Aurelie still dressed in her nightgown and robe as she sat at the small table with Cullen. Except, this morning, he felt an anxiety worse than he had ever felt in his life. Worse than when he was trying to find the words to tell her he loved her, worse than when he held the velvet box between his fingers, before she said yes, worse than the tightness in his throat the day of their wedding.

For a few weeks now, he had been overcome with a sudden sensation, a primal want, a need— the influx of visitors following their wedding had brought in many relatives, and with that, Aurelie holding many of her nieces and nephews. The image engraved in his mind until he couldn’t take it any longer. He wanted to give her a child, he wanted to be a father, wanted them to have a baby.

Cullen swallowed hard, his food untouched as he watched her stir her tea. There sat a bundle of herbs next to the cup, the same ones she took every week to stave pregnancy, and he stared at them, willing himself to just set them aflame with his glare.

“Cullen?” He snapped his eyes up as Aurelie’s hand reached over to lie over his. “Is something wrong? You haven’t eaten.”

“I—” He didn’t even know where to begin. Let’s have a baby didn’t seem like a great conversation starter. Aurelie knitted her brows, a slight wash of worry filling her expression. He sighed. “I know we’ve only been married for…a short time.”

“Yes?” Her voice dropped into a whisper and he noted the glimmer of fear that shined in her eyes. Maker, he realized- to anyone else, it sounded like he was about to leave her. He shook his head, damning the consequences.

“Do you want children?” He practically yelped, leaning over the table as he shifted himself closer. Aurelie widened her eyes, lips falling open in a gasp. Cullen breathed in, suddenly panicked. “Well, a child. Not that- we can’t have more than one…that is, if you even want a child. With me. With anyone.”

Aurelie’s expression softened as he rambled, his brain continuing to spew random strings of words even as she stood, rounding the table before perching herself in his lap to silence him with a firm kiss. Cullen gulped again as she framed his face between her palms, soft eyes scanning his face.

“Yes, I want a child. Children. A whole army of them.” She laughed and he felt his heart soar. “With you. Only you.”

“An army?” Cullen breathed, excitement brewing within him. Aurelie nodded and Cullen nearly chocked on his own breath. She leaned in, flashing a devious smile before kissing him once more.

“I guess we’ll have to get a head start now, won’t we?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen gives Aurelie the gift of kittens

Cullen glanced down at the basket in his hands, pausing when the contents inside rustled. He pulled back the little sheet, reaffirming they were still all right with a soft smile. He continued up the stairs that led to their shared quarters, knowing she’d still be asleep at this early hour. Aurelie slept in at any chance she had, and today it gave him the perfect opportunity to gather up the gift he had been planning for weeks.

After discovering that no, Aurelie would simply never bother with the horses in the stable, he was determined to find her a steed, or at least a pet that would suit her needs. When he discovered that, while a lover of most animals, she was keen on the feline variety, he set out looking for the perfect specimen.

Well, almost perfect. He knew of breeders across the land, but figured Aurelie would be more than welcoming to an animal who simply needed a home. When one of the tavern cats had a litter of kittens, he gathered them up—five little mewling babies of various coloring now stowed away in the basket he carried.

He reached the bed and couldn’t help the little smile that pulled on his lips. One by one, he took the tiny balls of fluff and placed them atop her chest, curling a few beside her as she slept. He didn’t think it would wake her up, but the sight was enough to have him laughing. Cullen sat on the bed in the space next to her, reaching out to push back the hair at her brow when a kitten hobbled on unsteady feet towards his hand and her face.

When the kitten started kneading, little claws poking out at her lips he widened his eyes, only to hold back his amusement as she groggily awoke, at first thinking it was Cullen attacking her lips. Aurelie blinked several times as she glanced down, her eyes slowly widening in surprise as she awoke.

“What in the world?” She breathed, snapping her vision from the pile of kittens atop her to him, her lips already curling into a wide grin. “Did you?” She broke off, hands wiggling from beneath the sheets to pet at the one pawing at her chin, lifting it to kiss its head.

“You said you wanted a cat.” He prompted, and she only beamed up at him, gesturing him to lay in the bed with her. He did so, mindful of his layers of clothes and armor half-adorned. Before he knew it, a few kittens stepped over to him, curling up on the expanse of his chest, one pawing at the fur of his coat. 

“They already like you.” She giggled, turning her head to kiss his cheek. “They must think you’re a cat, or a lion with all that fur.” She teased. Cullen could only laugh, pleased that his surprise had gone so well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelie drunk in the tavern (Quote prompt)

It was the middle of the night as Cullen made his rounds, unable to sleep in the chantry or the barracks with his soldiers. He made certain that guard rotation was on time, patrolling the path that circled through the tiny village. Many were asleep, but as he passed by the tavern, he found a soft light illuminating, a familiar silhouette sitting at the bar. 

He was hesitant to enter the building, taking measured steps as to not startle her. In one of the stools, sat Aurelie, her body slouched over as she rested a hand against a tankard of drink. It was amusing, for a brief moment, until he realized upon drawing closer that her face was red, cheeks stained with tears.

“Inquisitor?” He kept his voice soft, leaning in to catch her gaze as her eyes fluttered open. “Are you alright?” She shook her head.

“I don’t know half of you half as well as I should like.” She mumbled, eyes half-blinking as she turned her head towards him. “And I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve….”

Cullen knitted his brows. He had heard the phrase before, or read it, he wasn’t sure. But her drunken interpretation of it was hard to understand. When she began slipping from the barstool, he stepped up behind her, wrapping an arm around her back. He was so nervous about touching her, especially without her permission, but Aurelie was hardly in a position to care, let alone complain if she didn’t want his help.

“What do you mean?” He asked. As long as she kept talking, he could pry her away from the ale; get her back to her cabin where she could sober up. Aurelie giggled.

“I don’t really know any of the Inquisition.” She hiccupped, a hand lazily pressing to his chest as he sat her up. “The people I do know, I hardly know anything about them!”

“It’s only been a few months. Give it some time Inquisitor.” Cullen smiled at the crease in her forehead, but glanced away, feeling warm at the close contact. This was hardly appropriate of him, holding her close, even if it was for her own good.

“Inquisitor, it’s Aurelie—Aur-elie.” She pressed a few fingers to her lips as she hiccupped again. “Not so hard, right?”

“Right, Aurelie.” He was still hesitant. She smiled again.

“The people I like…” She trailed, and he felt himself go still as she pressed a finger to his nose. “Oh, you deserve to be treated better. More praise—you’re the commander. I’m just…just…”

“Aurelie.”

She only halfway met his gaze, eyes drooping closed as she fell into his embrace. If only she knew how perfect she could be, just being herself. Not a leader, not the Herald, but just as Aurelie. He would make sure she realized that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt: Change in the House of Flies

I’ve watched you change.

 

At first, Aurelie was hesitant, unsure in her new role. The marks of her restraint were still fresh around her wrists, and many were still skeptical of the prisoner turned Inquisition figurehead. She wasn’t their leader, not by a long shot, and even though she knew she was playing an important part in sealing the breach, her confidence wasn’t there.

She sought out the advice regularly; speaking with Josephine on how to deal with the nobles. Even though she was a noble herself, from a high-class family in Ostwick, she never considered herself to be very good at The Game. Leliana helped her steel her emotions, think in the moment and remember that what they were doing, what they had to do, was for the greater good.

So it was only fair for Cullen to assume that when she came to him, she would want advice on military strategy. He would prepare reports; demonstrate ways that the army could support her in the Hinterlands. Aurelie would listen, intently, and he would watch her each time. In the beginning, she would simply thank him, smile perhaps and be on her way.

But as time drew on, as she became accustomed to the role she had been blessed by Andraste with, her spirit flourished. It wasn’t hard to notice the fire burning within her.

Aurelie’s fire spread across Thedas, securing the land with each rift she sealed. And with each success, her confidence soared. When she would talk to her advisors, she had more to say, more to give, and ideas of her own. She was ready to lead, ready to take the mantle of Inquisitor. Her survival in Haven assured that she would.

He watched her change, all the while infatuated with the woman who was saving his world. A good change, a change that had Aurelie visiting him more and more, her soft smiles growing until finally that smile met his own. When they kissed, she blew him away.


	30. No Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: “Penny (sovereign) for your thoughts” and “I’ve got everything I want”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor romance spoilers for Trespasser DLC

Aurelie always thought Halamshiral was beautiful—The Winter Palace had become a regular sight for her in recent years and even though most visits were full of grueling peace talks and playing  _the game_ , Aurelie still found a way to enjoy herself. The Exalted Counsel, however, was turning out to be a whole different affair. They had been in Orlais not even a fortnight when rumblings started on both sides, making her hesitant to begin the talks. If Aurelie had it her way she would spend the entire time catching up with her companions; many of whom she had not seen in  _years_.  

It was  _Cullen_ who had surprised her the most; first with a mabari and then with an impromptu marriage proposal that he claimed to not have planned. Aurelie was overwhelmed at first, not having the slightest clue it had been something he was thinking about. Then again, after being together for nearly three years and experiencing so much together she wondered how she couldn’t have seen it coming. Everything made so much sense not to wait, to keep it intimate, to  _elope_ , just as she had joked in passing long ago. And so suddenly, in the middle of an Exalted Counsel, she found herself a married woman.

Word didn’t not stay secret for very long. Even though Cullen and Aurelie were willing to keep the news quiet until  _after_ the talks, their friends were not and that evening they were surprised with a small but otherwise extravagant feast in the courtyard tavern. Aurelie enjoyed herself while she could, though a small part of her feared if being in Orlais for this  _counsel_ meant the end of what she knew of this rag-tag group she called her friends.

When nobody was paying attention she slipped away, if only to get her emotions in check before she said something incredibly sappy and inappropriate of the Inquisitor. She found herself on a small balcony and in the distance she could still hear the laughter and music which warmed her heart. Aurelie frowned only slightly when the ache in her hand flared up, the crackle of the anchor hissing into the quiet night. She glanced down at the green aura, flexing her fingers in a lame attempt to stem the pain. In recent months it had been acting up but she had stayed quiet on the matter, due in large part of her stubborn attitude and uncertainty of if there was even a problem. If Aurelie were to be selfish, she didn’t  _want_ to worry about it, or about  _anything_ and instead focus on the future that had already become clearer.

“A sovereign for your thoughts.”

Aurelie smiled as she heard Cullen—her  _husband_ —sneak up upon her, something few people were able to accomplish. For a brief moment the pain of the anchor subsided and instead she leaned against him, meeting his embrace as his arms slid around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder, craning her head up a little to catch his profile as he glanced down at her.

“We’re married.” Aurelie couldn’t help but grin, feeling rather giddy about the fact.

Cullen breathed a laugh, pressing a soft kiss to her temple as he held her tighter to his chest. “Yes.”

“You’re my  _husband_.” Aurelie rested her hands over his, giggling when his lips met her neck, scruff tickling her sensitive skin.

“You’re my  _wife_.” He spoke softly in return.

The two stood comfortably in silence for a few moments before Aurelie’s thoughts began to race once more, and she wondered if there would ever be a moment where her own mind would allow her to relax. “Are you worried about what might happen after this Exalted Counsel is finished?”

Cullen’s arms relaxed a little though his answer came fast. “No.”

“No?” Aurelie turned in his embrace when he gave her the room to do so. “You’re so certain? _Commander Cullen_ , not even a  _little_ concerned about the Inquisition’s fate?” Aurelie lifted her hands to his face, tilting his head from side to side to tease him. “What happened to Cullen? Where did he go?”

“He got married.” Cullen said rather bluntly and Aurelie couldn’t help but laugh and feel a large part of her anxiety melt away. He grinned at her, pressing a quick chaste kiss to her lips. “I know it’s…selfish, but I’m not worried about what the future might bring.”

He raised his hands to frame her face before closing the gap between them. This time it was a longer kiss, one that had Aurelie dreaming that they were  _miles_ away from prying eyes. They pulled away from each other, but Cullen kept his forehead gently pressed to hers as he slid his hands back down to her waist. “As long as it’s with you.”

Aurelie felt her heart and mind calm, hugging her  _husband_ close once more before allowing him to pull her away from the balcony. Even if everything seemed so certain, she glanced at him as he regarded the soft glow of the anchor on her left hand. Aurelie hadn’t noticed it had flared up, if only slightly.

She hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Aurelie.” Cullen threaded his fingers into hers—a small gesture she appreciated—as they slowly walked back towards the tavern. “I’ve got everything that I want.”


	31. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: "I missed you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Trespasser DLC, the really bad ending for Cullen D:

Sera’s laughter echoed through the streets as she ran ahead of Aurelie, the elf much faster at getting away than Aurelie was especially in recent years. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, leaning against a brownstone building and tilting her head up to catch a glimpse of the setting sun. It had been many years since she had returned to Orlais but even if she didn’t know what town she was in she would be able to tell by the magnificent skyline before her. Aurelie steadied her breathing before taking in her surroundings, wondering just where Sera had run off to. Back when Aurelie had agreed to travel as a Red Jenny she had no idea it would make her life so… _active_ once more.

She reached down, adjusting the prosthetic hand Dagna had crafted for her shortly after the Exalted Counsel. Aurelie frowned at the thought—it had been a few years since she had been in Skyhold and she was sure she hadn’t seen many of her companions, besides Sera, since Halamshiral. Her heart ached for  _more_ reasons, but that was for her to dwell upon. Aurelie paused when she couldn’t shake the feeling that somebody was watching her. She had tried to become used to the fact that she was almost unmistakable now—the former Inquisitor, forever marked with or without the anchor.

When she turned around, however, a quick glance found nobody in particular until she saw a figure down a darkened street, their face obscured and yet a shiver was sent through her at how instantly familiar they seemed. They were sitting out front an abandoned building, and the small pack next to him told her he was most likely a beggar. The rational side of her brain told her to follow after Sera and yet she found herself walking closer to this stranger, pausing when he realized she was heading his way.

He turned away from her and for a moment Aurelie wondered if he was going to run away. She stepped closer, glancing over his form and wondering why her heart felt so heavy at the sight of this broken man. She felt for the coin purse at her belt. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

The man shook his head, long hair obscuring his face as he turned away from her further still. Aurelie pulled a few gold sovereigns from her purse and crouched to his level, determined to help. When she was Inquisitor she had done these types of actions regularly and it was nice to remind herself she could still help make the world a better place, even if it was with one person.

“Please, take this.” She reached for his hand and was surprised when he lashed out, arm pushing her back away from him. Aurelie lost her balance and grunted as she met the hard ground before whipping her head back to look at the beggar. He was staring at her, amber eyes wide with fear. It took her only a moment as she stared back at him for the world to crash down around her.

“C— _Cullen_?”

Aurelie felt her heart get wedged in her throat, her whole body freezing as she lay stunned on the street for a moment. She couldn’t believe it was him—he was hardly recognizable; golden hair darker, dirtier and grown out, sunken in eyes and a beard that obscured the scar that she had fallen for years ago. He was shaking, mumbling to himself and offering a quiet apology before trying to scramble away. Aurelie was faster—she always had been and stopped him, hands finding his and she had to hiss at how cold they were.

“ _Maker,_ Cullen…” She could feel the tears prickling in her eyes.

Guilt for not keeping in touch, for not  _knowing_. How did this happen? He avoided her stare but he did not move from her. Aurelie was hesitant as she reached up her right hand, a few fingers gently touching the side of his face. A part of her was still hoping this wasn’t real.

Cullen closed his eyes, his body still trembling under her touch. “L—Lyrium.” He spoke and Aurelie’s heart dropped back into the pit of her stomach. “I—I need—“

This was all her fault. Aurelie bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out, cursing the Maker for allowing somebody else to pay the price for her mistakes. She was the one who had convinced Cullen to continue taking lyrium. At the time it made sense—it was too dangerous for him  _not_ to. It was with the sacrifice of their relationship but she had promised to try and help him quit when the Inquisition’s duty was over. It was a promise she had neglected to keep—until now.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, before shaking her head in regret. He wouldn’t want to hear it; she was sure he had probably blamed her for all his suffering while she continued on with her life as if nothing was wrong. Cullen blinked at her, the look in his eyes softer as his body relaxed a little. Her mind was racing and she remembered everything he had once told her about the curse of lyrium almost instantly.

“Do you know who I am?” Aurelie asked hesitantly. She swallowed hard as his eyes scanned over her face and she felt herself flinch a little when one of his hands reached up to tangle in her hair. He nodded and she breathed a small sigh of relief. “Do you remember me?”  

Cullen’s hand trembled a little but he nodded again. “A—Aurelie.”

She brought him close to her only when he didn’t flinch away. Aurelie never could’ve imagined this and she didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if she had continued living her life ignorant to his whereabouts. Cullen had once been somebody she wanted to spend the rest of her life with—she wanted to make sure he had those years ahead of him.  

“I…missed you.” Cullen’s voice was shaky against her ear. Aurelie never realized how much she felt the same until he said it but she pushed it down—it was too late to feel nostalgic about unrequited feelings from years ago.  

“I’m going to help you, Cullen.” Aurelie spoke softly as she held him close, unable to hold back the tears as they streamed down her cheeks. “Just like I promised.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “It was an accident I swear.”

Iron Bull had just finished his dinner in the great hall when the Inquisitor found him. Aurelie had nearly run from the door that led to her private quarters, hair a disheveled mess and clothes sloppily pulled on, as if she were in a rush. She wasn’t even wearing any shoes.

“Boss! Is there something I can do for you?” He asked as she stopped right next to where he was sitting.

“Yes.” She spoke firmly. “Right now, follow me.” Her tone was urgent, but Bull still laughed lightly at her frantic movements.

“Whoa, what’s the hurry?” He asked, even as she struggled to tug him towards her door.

“It’s an emergency, Bull.” She was frowning, and he could only grow curious as she led him, fast steps through the door and up the staircase. She paused on a landing. “So remember how I asked you for advice the other day?”

“Advice?” He thought for a moment. “ _Oh_ , the whole picture book I leant. Having a bit of fun with it?” He prompted, laughing at the uncharacteristic blush that filled her cheeks.

“ _Bull_.” She warned. “I’ve— _we’ve_  met a bit of a problem. Please, I came to you for help, but _don’t tell a soul_.” She narrowed her eyes, but Iron Bull was confused. That is, until she led him up the remaining steps.

He could only laugh at the sight before him, chuckling deeply as Aurelie’s  _lover_ , her sweet innocent Commander lie tied to her bedpost, elaborate knots of silk and linen keeping him in place. He was avoiding eye contact, face beet-red as the only thing keeping his dignity in place was the corner of a bed sheet tugged over his hips. She quickly smacked the larger man, her embarrassment.

“I swear, it was an accident.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t think I was following the directions very well. I mean, I wasn’t aware the book was written in  _Qunlat_.”

“I don’t see a problem.” Iron Bull offered. Aurelie frowned and Cullen only groaned in disapproval.

“He’s stuck.” She offered. “And that is  _Orlesian_  silk. 10,000 sovereigns.” She pursed her lips in thought. “In hindsight, I should’ve used something that we could’ve just torn but…”

“Oh, you sweet naïve children.” Iron Bull laughed again, and he took a few steps towards the bed. Aurelie was quick to follow, making sure to keep what modesty Cullen had left firmly wrapped around him. Bull worked, surprisingly, nimble fingers skillfully undoing the tight knots that inexperienced hands had tied. When Cullen was free, he recoiled, shifting to cover himself up further. Iron Bull only shook his head, walking away as his job was finished.

“Stick to the easy stuff Boss.” He explained. “Next time I won’t be so willing to keep my lips sealed.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “I almost lost you.”

“So…you’re feeling better?” Aurelie asked, hesitantly, struggling to meet Cole’s gaze.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested in speaking with him—she had been meaning to check in with the boy, after helping him come to terms with his more  _human_  qualities. But she had so much on her mind, her heart still aching with the unknown. Half of her companions, and army were still traveling back from the Arbor Wilds,  _her_  return expedited with Morrigan’s help. All she could think about was how before entering the Temple, she had witnessed Cullen take a serious injury, and the guilt that was entrapping her heart for not being able to stay and care for him; to even see if he would be alright.

The letters assuring his survival did nothing to calm her heart, the handwriting that of his second—she’d feel better once she saw him again. And so, she had been distracting herself, spending time with the companions that had been thrown through the mirror with her, including Cole. He tilted his head to the side at her question and then silence, his expression hard to read from beneath his long hair and floppy hat.

“Are you?” He asked instead. Aurelie raised an eyebrow, halfway confused by his question. Before she could say anything, he tilted his chin up in a way that allowed her to see his eyes.

“I will be.” She answered, gulping at the mysterious way Cole was now looking  _beyond_  her, staring past where they stood along the staircase that led down to the lower courtyard. It prompted her to turn, heart skipping a beat at the sound of the portcullis rising and the war horn, signaling the arrival of  _somebody_.   
  
“Heart racing. Palms sweaty— _is she alright_?” Cole whispered next to her, and she blinked, not hearing this manner of words from him in a while. Her eyes were busy scanning the cluster of people flooding in, familiar faces from the Arbor Wilds. “Nervous;  _I look worse than I am_.”

And then she saw him— _Cullen_ , walking through the gates, leading his horse with a tight grip on the reins. Her breath hitched at the sight of one arm caught in a sling, his steps slow as he walked with some pain.

“Is he…ok?” Aurelie asked, looking to Cole again. The boy softly smiled.

“He will be.”

It was all Aurelie needed to hear before she left his side, sprinting down the path to the stairs.

“Cullen!” She shouted, nearly tripping her own feet as she ran down the rest of the steps. His head lifted from watching his own steps across the courtyard, eyes widening and expression lifting as she crashed against him. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pushing herself as close as she could, not caring how his armor was poking at her through her thin casual wear.

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, pulling himself away from Aurelie’s embrace. Her lips trembled slightly as she sucked in a breath, calming herself even as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She shook her head, offering a small smile as she wiped at her eyes. Cullen’s free hand reached to meet hers as well. “Aurelie?”

“I almost lost you.” She breathed. But that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was that he was here, with her. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelie’s sister, Eirlys, sends a letter

_Leader of the Inquisition Forces  
Commander Cullen Stanton ~~(really?!)~~ Rutherford  
_ _ ~~Some other noble titles I’m unaware of?~~_ __  
Otherwise known as the man who made an honest woman out of Aurelie Trevelyan.

_I apologize. I’m not very good at writing formal letters, especially to those I am not acquainted with. You do not know who I am—so let’s start there. My name is Eirlys. Eirlys Trevelyan, but unlike sweet Aurelie I do not use my last name as frequently as I should. In light of recent events, I’m certain she doesn’t either. If for some reason my name does not ring a bell in that pretty head of yours (I’m trusting Aurelie’s word on this that you_ **_are_ ** _as handsome as she describes), I am her sister—well, now I suppose I’m also your sister-in-law._

_Aurelie likes to…protect me, even though I am older than her, so it wouldn’t be surprising if this is the first you are hearing of me, or at least in great detail. We come from a family of noble standards—so noble and highbrow that I sometimes wonder why our parents continued to have children after bringing four boys into the world. They had their heir, and their spares, but my mother wanted a daughter. When I was four, and set the nursery on fire, they shipped me away—and replaced my memory with Aurelie._

_I used to resent her for that, growing up in the Circle, but when Aurelie contacted me, asking for a relationship where my parents had already written me out, I realized she was just as alone as I was. Over the years we have been in contact through letters, and the occasional meeting, solidifying our bond as sisters._ _Being the youngest, and ‘the only daughter’ in a family has left her with more emotional scars than you probably realize. She is stubborn, and refuses to show that weakness, even when she is perfectly entitled to it._  

_While Aurelie’s stubbornness is something that I love about her (I hope you love it too), it is also why I wrote to_ **_you_ ** _instead of waiting for a reply from her. I understand that my parents have chosen to sever ties with her after your choice in eloping—and while I have_ **_many_ ** _words on that matter (don’t worry they are good words that involve how happy I am for you)—I needed Aurelie to understand that I would never abandon her. She is much more than my sister, and my only means of family, but also my best friend._

_I understand that she does not want to sift through the pile of letters on her desk, as many are probably from family condoning my father’s outrageous and selfish attitude. But please, let her know that for every snoot-fest pile of nug-shit letter she receives from cousins that don’t deserve her acknowledgment, she will have ten more letters from those who support and love her._

_I hope you understand how truly lucky, how blessed you are to have that woman in your life—that you get to spend the rest of your days with her. A part of me, as I do not get to see her as often as I’d like, is jealous of the future that lies ahead for you both, but I know there is nobody as suited as you to make sure she is smiling as it unfolds._

_Consider this a promise that I will be in touch—that I will one day make it to Skyhold to reunite with her, and finally meet my new brother-in-law. As your family begins and grows, as does mine._  

_Sincerely, Love, all those wonderful feelings radiating to you both,  
Eirlys Trevelyan_


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt: Dom/Sub feat Dom! Aurelie

It was just past dinner when Cullen’s office door opened, and a quick glance had him freezing all movement. Aurelie stood in the doorway, one hand pressed against the grain of the door as she held it open. She was wearing her short silk nightdress, her hair pulled back away from her neck in a messy bun. The way the moonlight outlined her body made her look like a spirit sent to tease and pull his attention away from serious matters. Not that he actually minded the distraction; sometimes a full day with nothing but paperwork welcomed an interruption.

Aurelie moved slowly, shutting the door behind her before taking careful steps towards the ladder that led to his loft. One hand delicately wrapped around the wood, and she flashed him a small smile.

Cullen knew this dance of hers quite well now and didn’t even bother to hide the smirk on his face as he quickly organized his desk before standing. Aurelie giggled as she climbed the ladder ahead of him, and when he glanced up, he felt pleasure wash over him at the sight of her naked bottom beneath her nightgown. That silk-undergarment was one of his favorites, and she  _knew_  it. She also knew how tantalizing it was for him to see her sans smalls, and over time, made it a habit, if only to spur him on.

In his loft, he found her eager, hands pulling at his armor and removing it in record time. It didn’t take long for her to learn the quickest ways to remove it, neither of them even flinching as the metal clanged against the wood flooring. Cullen was just as enthusiastic, helping her along between feverish kisses as they stepped backwards towards the bed. She pushed him to sit on the edge as soon as he was naked, and he looked up at her with expectant eyes.

“Lay down.” She instructed, and he raised a curious brow at her.

Yes, it was typical for her to  _lead_  and initiate their intimacy, but she never took it in this direction. On occasion, they experimented with simple bondage, but it always had Aurelie offering him to be the dominant force. Something told him she had a secret love for being tied up.  But that didn’t seem to be the case now.

“Aurelie?” He questioned and she simply leaned over, trailing a hand down his chest.

“I thought maybe…” She searched his face, teeth grazing over her bottom lip as she paused. “The ties. Can I use them on you?”

Cullen felt his heart beat increase in excitement, his mind racing at all the possibilities. With a small laugh, he agreed. He shifted up along the bed at her guidance, Aurelie crawling over him and perching herself over his thighs. She leaned over to his nightstand, and he took the opportunity to take one last feel at her sides, hiking up the fabric of her nightdress. She gave him a side-glance as she pulled the ties from the drawer, watching as he slid his fingers along her thighs, one hand moving around to cup her bottom.

“Are you  _sure_  about all this?” Aurelie asked, a teasing tone in her voice. “I know how hard it is for you to keep your hands off of me.”

Cullen laughed, almost harder as he found it difficult to stop his movements, fingers dancing along her hips. “I am at your mercy, love.” He finally spoke.

Aurelie’s grin turned devious as she gathered his hands in hers, and he offered no resistance, watching her as she expertly wound a knot around his wrists and the bedpost. When she was done, she leaned back, deliberately sliding the curve of her ass along his erection. He hissed, before hearing her soft chuckling. Cullen peeked open his eyes to see Aurelie’s expression already that of a temptress, and it sent his body aflame. His heart raced, out of anxiety and a _dash_  of fear—but his arousal only grew. Aurelie took notice, and paused for one last moment.

“Cullen?” She had pulled back her expression for a brief moment. He knew she was waiting for complete approval. “Are you ready?” He nodded.

“I can endure this… _you_.” He provoked, teasingly. Aurelie blinked a few times, her lips parting in an offended gasp.

“Are you… _challenging_  me?” Aurelie only moved so she wasn’t touching him, a thin space between their bodies. Slowly, she traced a finger from his brow to his navel before ghosting her fingers along his length. Reluctantly, he bucked towards her, only to have her pull away. By the look in her eyes he could tell she was scheming. Finally, she leaned back over, hovering her lips over his.  

“Oh,  _Commander_ , you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”  


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “I can’t let you do that.”

He was watching her carefully from his spot along the bedroll, his heart still racing in his post-coital haze. Aurelie was already starting to drift, her eyes barely staying open to meet his gaze. He held one of her hands between them while his other ran along her side beneath the blankets. As his fingers brushed over her hip she shuddered, scooting herself closer for warmth–for him. 

Cullen tilted his head down to catch her eyes once more, her blue gaze shining in the darkness. He wanted to kiss her but refrained as her lips parted for her to speak.

“I’ll be leading the charge in the Wilds tomorrow.” She suddenly whispered, and he remembered that their conversation had started with a similar topic. That was before they started to kiss, to strip each other of their armor before making love. It was his fear; that she would suggest this, when she had the entire army at her disposal. 

“Aurelie.” He reached to wrap his arm around her, framing his hand against the back of her head as she adjusted to face him. Noses brushing, he shook his head. “I can’t let you do that.” 

She sighed. “I  _knew_  you’d say that.” He could hear the threat of an argument in her tone but she only moved her hand around his waist, resting her palm against his back. “I’m Inquisitor…” She yawned, and Cullen kissed her softly. 

“With an Inquisition that will follow you to hell and back.” He reminded, watching as she blinked, sleep lining her vision. “Let us–let  _me_  lead the charge. As we agreed.” 

Doubt still clouded her expression, and he knew he’d have to convince her once more come morning. But that was still hours from now and he still had so much to say before dawn. That he loved her, that no matter what happened here in the Elven ruins they would be reunited safely. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “I just want this.” (continuation of an earlier prompt)

Aurelie was screaming, her brow laced with sweat as she arched herself forward, forearms pressed hard into the wood floor. Cullen was still struggling to meet the reality of the situation; she had gone into labor the moment they had found their little getaway cabin and his body had acted on pure instinct as his mind caught up. 

He had removed his winter cloak, spreading it beneath her as she sat down, and quickly got to work removing the lower half of her clothes. Cullen wasn’t entirely knowledgeable of  _how_  to deliver a baby, but with his wife yelling in pain he would have to learn now, or never. After removing his gloves and layers he rolled up his sleeves, breathing deep to calm himself for the both of them.

She was crowning, pushing as he coached her, one of her hands gripping his until her knuckles were white. 

“We–we should’ve–” Her words broke off and Cullen shook his head, leaning over to press a kiss to her brow before kneeling between her legs once more, preparing himself to greet  _his_  child. “I-I  _can’t_.” 

Cullen gripped her hand again when he glanced to find her so close–a few more pushes and he would be a father; they would be parents. A thousand thoughts flooded his mind; what would they look like? A boy or a girl? He pushed them away as Aurelie let out a strangled cry, her head tossing back as she sobbed. 

“It’s just us, Aurelie. Just us. You can do it. You have to.” He encouraged, running his hand along her side as she finally leaned forward once more, jaw clenched as she pushed. 

It was all she needed, her body collapsing against the table Cullen had positioned behind her. He was quick to grab their child-his heart nearly bursting out of his chest at the sight. A girl; and by the sound of her instant squealing,  _healthy_. Aurelie reached out, and he obliged, placing the babe across her chest as she continued to cry. Cullen tried to focus on the joy, but knew without a midwife, or a mage or  _anybody_  they would be in trouble. 

“Eirlys.” Aurelie suddenly breathed, a beaming smile across her lips as he leaned over her, Aurelie’s arms wrapped tightly around their daughter. He instantly knew it fit. He nearly collapsed next to her from exhaustion, his heart still racing and breath ragged from the stress. Aurelie welcomed his half embrace, closing her eyes as the storm cleared for a moment and the sounds of soldiers became clear.  _Thank the Maker_ –somebody had followed them into the storm. Cullen sat up only for Aurelie to pull him back.   
  
“Just a few more moments.” She begged. “Right now I just want this.” 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: Jealous Kiss

“Who was the first woman to see you naked?” Aurelie asked, humor in her tone as they laid together in his loft. Her head was propped up on the curve of his shoulder, making it easy to glance down at the expanse of his chest. She busied her hand with drawing small circles along his torso, smiling when his skin would flinch–he was ticklish there, she was learning. 

When Cullen didn’t respond right away, she tilted her head up in an attempt to catch his gaze. He held a soft tint to his cheeks and nervous expression. 

“On accident? Or…” He swallowed, and Aurelie raised a curious brow. 

As far as she was convinced, based on what he had told her, she assumed he was just as inexperienced as she. Yes, he had told her of his first kiss–Solona Amell–a mage from the Fereldan Circle, but she had not asked about any other  _conquests_  upon learning he was still a virgin, like she. That was until a few nights ago when their feelings came to fruition. 

“On purpose?” She dared ask. Her stomach tightened with nerves as Cullen raised a hand to rub at his jaw in a nervous tick. His eyes danced away before he sighed, offering her a sympathetic smile. 

“In the tower, the night before–” His words cut off and she watched his eyes glaze over for a moment before he blinked hard. “Solona and I agreed to meet in secret. I assumed it was to consummate whatever she had started with that kiss.” He paused, and Aurelie only nodded for him to continue. “It was…strange. We undressed ourselves before even turning towards one another.” Another pause and she could tell he was remembering it clearly. Her stomach twisted again, this time with a feeling she was unfamiliar with. 

“Uhm…” Cullen gulped, his hand around her waist tightening. “She touched  _me_  but I–”

Aurelie pursed her lips in annoyance before leaning up, pressing her lips to his to silence him, swallowing his words. She didn’t want to hear the rest, at least not right now. Cullen refrained for a moment before leaning into the kiss, his hands settling along her back as she rolled her body further onto him. She pulled away, and suddenly felt bashful at the way he was raising a curious brow. 

“I can’t say I’m not jealous of her…” She paused when his lips fell into a small frown. “It’s foolish, I know–” 

Cullen interrupted  _her_  this time with a kiss, shaking his head as he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. One of his hands had moved to the back of her head, keeping her in place. She met his gaze. 

“It’s not foolish. I understand.” He whispered, before softly smiling. “I am yours, Aurelie. For as long as you’ll have me.” 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: Seductive Kiss

Cullen sighed as Eirlys finally quieted in his arms, the small bundle seemingly spent on tears and frustration as she closed her eyes. He had been rocking her for hours now as Aurelie worked at her desk, but it wasn’t like he minded. Their little princess was just shy of her third month and already Aurelie was growing restless—wanting to continue her role as Inquisitor _and_ mother.

It had caused a  _small_ argument between them; Cullen was more than willing to push his duties onto his second in command if it meant spending time with his growing family. Aurelie, on the other hand had trouble staying still. Between caring for a fussy newborn, the Inquisition and her own health, there wasn’t much time for intimacy, let alone a decent night’s sleep.

As Eirlys fell asleep, Cullen wondered if he might claim some of his wife’s attention, slowly raising from his spot on the sofa before crossing to the cradle that sat at the edge of the large canopy bed. His daughter only made the softest  _coo_ as he placed her in the crib before turning his attention to Aurelie.

She was still busy with her paperwork but was working silently, her brow scrunched as she read over another report. He rounded the desk, standing near her chair as he reached down to brush his hand across her back. Aurelie barely regarded him, continuing to scribble with her quill as he squeezed her shoulder with his hand.

“Let’s lay down.” He spoke softly, leaning forward so his head was closer to hers. Aurelie turned then, her eyebrows raised as she shook her head.

“I have to much to do.” She responded before offering a small smile. “You go on without—“

Cullen shifted his hands to frame her face, one of his thumbs tracing over her lips as she quieted. Her eyes widened and he caught the glimmer hidden in those pools he had fallen for years ago. Slowly he tilted his head down, claiming her mouth in a soft kiss. He flicked his tongue across her lips in a sensual line, smiling as a small sound of approval got stuck in her throat.

“What about now?” Cullen whispered.

Aurelie rose up from her seat and pushed at his chest, hinting for him to lead them backwards to the bed—her silent answer. They kissed all the while, making sure to keep their movements quiet as Cullen scooted himself along the bed, Aurelie crawling over him as she followed.

He was delighted to find Aurelie suddenly so eager, her hands quickly but quietly pulling at his casual clothes as he did the same for her. He thought that they would finally have a chance to find release with one another—that is, until Eirlys let out a cry. As Aurelie pulled away with a meek smile, Cullen fell back along the mattress in a sigh. He would have to wait another day.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelie on Mother’s Day

“Remember what I said?” Cullen asked, his voice low as he stood at the foot of the stairs that led to the bedroom he shared with his wife, Aurelie. In his arms was their daughter Eirlys, a bright smile on her face as she nodded in response. Already passed her 1st birthday, his little princess was growing up so fast.

“ _Shhh_.” She pressed her finger to her lips but still laughed as he slowly began the climb up the tower.

Eirlys continued to giggle as he carried her in one arm, her little legs wrapped tight around his torso and arms clutched into the sleeve of his tunic. Cullen turned his head to give his daughter a knowing glance and she dug her face into his shoulder, her laughter growing. In his other hand was the probable reason for his daughter’s behavior—early that morning he had pulled himself out of bed, set on creating a surprise for his wife.

Aurelie had been away for weeks on a diplomatic meeting in Denerim and when she arrived the night before, she was too exhausted to even properly greet him. Cullen only brought Eirlys with him when she noticed him sneaking out of room. The girl was young but clever like her mother—smart enough to realize that her father was  _up_  to something.

So he took her with him to the kitchens where the two baked past sunrise, Cullen messing up the recipe more than once. It was something he was a little embarrassed about, considering Aurelie had given to him years ago now and he had prepared the treat for her before. _Cinnamon rolls_ ; it had become somewhat of a standard in their relationship.

As Cullen rounded the landing Eirlys wiggled from his grasp and he placed her on the ground, still amazed that his daughter was already mastering walking. She reached back up and Cullen laughed before handing her the small bundle of parchment, the smell of cinnamon starting to fill the room.

Eirlys scampered across the floor of their room as fast as her legs could take her, Cullen following closely behind. When his daughter reached the bed she looked back up at him, and he smiled as he scooped her back up in the air. Aurelie was already shifting beneath the sheets, her eyes fluttering open to look up at Cullen and Eirlys.

“Hmm?” Aurelie pushed herself up on her elbows as Cullen placed Eirlys on the bed, the toddler shifting quickly to wrap her arms around her mother’s shoulders.

“Ma!” She smiled, and Aurelie smiled, yawning once before fully sitting up as she hugged Eirlys tight to her chest. She turned her gaze to Cullen before her nose twitched. Quickly she dropped her gaze, instantly finding the bundle next to her.

“Oh, what’s this?” There were still traces of sleep in her voice, but she was already beaming in excitement as Eirlys clamored to bring the package into Aurelie’s lap. Finally Cullen sat on the bed next to them, and watched as Aurelie unwrapped the parchment to reveal the sweet treat.

“I helped da!” Eirlys exclaimed. Aurelie raised a curious brow and Cullen softly chuckled.

“We got up early and made them in the kitchen.” He explained. Aurelie’s expression shifted to one of affection, her smile soft as she leaned down to press a kiss to Eirlys’ brow.  

“Thank you.” She cooed, their daughter giggling as Aurelie finally plucked at a roll, pulling it apart before pressing it to her mouth. After she had eaten half of one she turned her attention to Cullen, shifting a little to press her lips to his cheek before catching his lips in a chaste kiss. “And thank  _you_.”

“Eww.” Eirlys covered her face with her hands as Cullen pulled away from his wife, staying close as their daughter crawled between them to grab a roll for herself.

“One of these days you’ll have to get used to ma and da kissing, Eirlys.” Aurelie spoke before smiling back at Cullen. With their daughter momentarily distracted he stole another kiss, sighing when he noticed a playful glint in her eyes. “Does da have any  _other_  presents for ma?”

Cullen instantly knew what she was hinting at and only offered his wife a wink. “I’m sure _something_  can be arranged.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelie shows Cullen the art of blanket burrito

It was late at night when Cullen finally made it back to the tower he shared with Aurelie. They had finally come to the agreement that he would ‘move in’ and spend his nights there, regardless of how late he finished his Inquisition duties. He had left his armor on the stand in his office so that his steps would be more quiet as he climbed the staircase to their bedroom. At this hour it wouldn’t be surprising to find his love already asleep.

True to his assumption he found Aurelie tucked beneath the sheets, most of the curtains to the canopy bed closed around her. The fireplace was alive with fresh logs and all the balcony doors had been closed shut. Cullen should’ve guessed this of Aurelie as well—a blizzard was passing through Skyhold and she was not overly fond of the cold weather.

As he undressed beside the bed he watched Aurelie turn on her side in her sleep, her hands peeking out over the edge of the blankets before she tugged them closer to her face. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly as she rolled over a few times, taking the thick quilt with her so that it wrapped around her body completely.

Cullen slowly climbed into the bed, leaning over her as she continued to bring the blankets around her so that only the very top of her head was visible. He hooked his finger into the fabric and pulled it down just enough to see that her eyes were half-open, her lips pursed as she made a small whining sound.

“I’m  _cold_.” She whimpered. “I  _hate_ the cold.”

Cullen laughed—fearless Inquisitor, a woman who was unafraid of slaying a dragon with her _bare hands_ and yet couldn’t handle a little cold. He tugged at the blanket a little more but Aurelie only turned away, pulling the blanket over her head.

“And what about me?” Cullen asked, stretching out next to her atop the blankets. After a moment, she shuffled around again, poking her head above the blankets as she rolled over to face him.

“Only you may enter the blanket fortress.”

Cullen couldn’t tell if she was joking or not as she pushed back the layers, but he made sure to move fast to not leave her exposed to whatever chill she felt from the room. Aurelie snapped her arms out to wrap around his waist as he settled under the covers next to her, leaving him to tuck the sheets and quilts around their bodies. When he was done, he tilted his head down to find her already staring up at him from her spot curled against his chest.

“Warm?” He asked, still amused by the entire situation. Aurelie nodded before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Good. Go back to sleep.”

Aurelie was quick to fall back into her slumber, her head resting against his chest as her breathing evened out. Cullen tucked her closer, more comfortable with the warmth than he realized. After all, if she was happy, so was he.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Prompt: Baths and Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content

It had been a long day filled with endless meetings with advisors and dignitaries from across Thedas and so when Aurelie was finally dismissed from the war room she decided to treat herself to some much needed alone time. It had been weeks since she had been back in Skyhold and what she desperately wanted was a hot bath in the privacy of her personal quarters.

Aurelie had the servants deliver the large oval basin to her room before dismissing them, capable enough to heat her own water over her fireplace and draw her own bath. As the sun set she closed the doors to her balconies to keep the warmth in and quickly undressed, nearly moaning out in pleasure as she stepped into the steaming water.

It was almost  _too_  hot but as she slowly lowered herself into the tub she found herself instantly relaxing and closing her eyes. The water rested right above her collar as she stretched out, the smells of her honey and vanilla soaps calming her mind. Aurelie was about to sink her head completely under the water when she heard the faintest sounds of her door opening and she cursed herself for forgetting to secure the lock. The water flooding her ears made it hard to determine just  _who_  was climbing the stairs but she didn’t even bother turning her head towards the intruder.

“I said no disruptions.” She grumbled, her lips skimming the water as she spoke.

“I thought you’d make an exception.”

Aurelie snapped open her eyes at the sound of Cullen’s voice and turned around in the tub to find him standing on the landing of her stairs, wearing an amused expression. She sunk a little more into the tub as he took a few tentative steps closer, feeling a little embarrassed for snapping unknowingly at him. He was unusually underdressed, out of his armor and dressed in the usual casual leathers and cotton he wore when they shared their evening meal.

“Sorry—I missed dinner didn’t I?” Aurelie asked, keeping her eyes on him as he sunk down to kneel beside her, one of his hands reaching to push back the wet strands of hair that were stuck along her neck. She couldn’t help but feel a different kind of heat crawl across her skin as his eyes dipped to steal a glance of her naked body within the water before meeting her gaze once more.

“Perhaps you can make it up to me?” Cullen prompted, his lazy smirk something she had also missed in her travels. Aurelie copied his teasing expression, quirking up a brow at him.

“You’ll join me?” She frowned a little when Cullen shook his head, bringing his hand back to rest on the edge of the tub.

“Why don’t  _you_  get out?” He asked. Aurelie pouted some more, sinking further into the tub.

“I only just got in!” She argued before grinning wickedly at an idea. Before Cullen could say another word she ran her palm along the water, scooping it up to splash in her lover’s face. Aurelie laughed as Cullen sputtered for a moment, completely caught off guard. He took a moment to push his wet hair from his face before creasing his eyebrows together in mock anger.

“You’ll regret that.” Cullen warned, his tone only spurring on her arousal and need for him. Aurelie let out a shriek as he leaned over, his strong arms scooping her out of the tub and onto the rug beside the fireplace. As he leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss she couldn’t help but giggle.

“I hope so.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Prompt: Orgasm Denial (Rivalmance AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content

Aurelie had come to his loft in the middle of the night with a need Cullen had never seen in her before. Since the beginning of their torrid affair there had been no lack of passion when it came to sex, but the way she silenced him with her searing kiss had his heart racing in new ways. Cullen was eager to respond to the late-night intrusion, ever responsive to his lover’s needs. As toxic as their relationship could be he was a slave to her needs and in times when duty took her away from Skyhold he longed for the chance to please her again.

So now as Aurelie offered no explanation for disrupting his sleep with heated kisses, Cullen returned her passion two-fold. Between pants for breath and little moans of approval she perched herself over him, the sheet pushed away to expose his nudity. Aurelie straddled his waist before rolling her hips downwards, causing Cullen to snap his head back at the feel of her slick arousal brushing against his length.

“ _Maker_.” He sighed, gripping her hips tight as he bunched up the silk to get a better view. Aurelie grinned wickedly down at him as she continued; slow circles as she rested her hands on his chest. While he would have preferred at least a  _little_  foreplay, he forgot about those little pleasures when Aurelie finally pressed herself down at an angle that allowed his cock to slide inside her.

She closed her eyes and brought her bottom lip between her teeth as she adjusted, Cullen holding her tight as the incredible feeling washed over him. He was never going to be over the way she made him feel, how he craved for this moment when she was away. Aurelie opened her eyes as she finally moved, grinding her hips downwards in a steady rhythm. It was just fast enough to form that familiar coil in his gut but slow enough to ensure he would last.

“ _Aur—_ Aurelie!” Cullen closed his eyes tight as he dug his fingers into her hips, tugging her down as he thrust up, wanting to give her just as much pleasure. Aurelie only let out a breathy chuckle and he peeked open his eyes to find her lowering herself over him, her breasts nearly spilling out from her negligee. Her mouth hovered over his, her hands reaching to rest over his as she circled her hips, dragging out his impending orgasm.

“Just how close are you, Cullen?” She asked, breath hot as it fanned over his lips and cheeks.

He blinked hard as a shudder sparked through his spine, alerting him that he was closer to the edge than he realized. Aurelie seemed to take note and easily tore his hands away from her sides before pinning them up by his head, her grip tight around his wrists. At first it excited him, praying to the Maker that she would be quick and relentless as he came undone beneath her. Instead, Aurelie’s motions slowed until she slowly raised herself from him, his cock falling from her as she lifted herself away.

“Aurelie?” His heart was racing and he could feel himself  _throbbing_ , aching for her heat and for release. “W—what are you?”

Before he could react Aurelie had jumped from the bed, leaving him in a confused daze as she adjusted her night-slip for some sense of modesty. Cullen pushed up on his elbows as she simply flashed a devious grin as she stepped backwards.

““Catch me if you can,  _Commander_.”  

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formal wear and dancing

Even as the war ended, Aurelie stayed busy traveling around Fereldan fulfilling her duties as Inquisitor. Cullen accompanied her whenever he was able; he wanted to spend as much time with her now that there was no immediate threat to their lives. They had yet to announce their engagement, but their relationship was well-known across the land. It still didn’t help calm the Commander any when Aurelie informed him that  _they_  had been invited to Denerim to celebrate the Queen’s return. Not as the Inquisitor and the Commander but as Aurelie Trevelyan and her lover. 

He hadn’t traveled there in some time and was nervous about being in the presence of so many important people. They had met briefly with the King and Queen before the night’s festivities before Aurelie locked herself away to get ready. Cullen stood awkwardly in the atrium of her guest room, pacing as he adjusted the Inquisition broach attached to his formal jacket. He would be more comfortable in his armor.  

“Cullen?” 

He turned at the sound of his name and felt his breath lodge in his throat as Aurelie walked slowly down the steps towards him. She was wearing a dress he had  _never_  expected her to wear–more extravagant than the one she wore to the Winter Palace. It was in her signature blue–lace embroidered with little crystals that reflected light that nearly blinded him. When she was finally in front of him, he was wondering how in the world he had ever been so lucky to have her in his life in such a way.

“You look handsome.” She grinned at him, her hands reaching to adjust the lapels of his jacket, a few fingers brushing against his jaw. “You shaved.” 

Cullen nodded before widening his eyes at the sight of the ring on her finger–the ring he had given her not so long ago. When Aurelie noticed what he was staring at she turned bashful. 

“I hope it’s alright.” Aurelie allowed him to grip her hands in his, his thumb brushing over the ring. “I’m ready to tell the world, are you?” 

“Yes.” He answered, smirking as he felt a confidence soar through him. 

Cullen still considered himself to be a poor dancer but honestly couldn’t care about his poor footing as they met the ballroom, his heart soaring as her dress and ring shined beneath the many chandeliers. Whispers surrounded them and for once he let them talk–he wanted the world to know that one day Aurelie Trevelyan would be his wife. 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “You always know what to say.”

It had been a busy morning for Cullen as he made the final preparations for the trip to the Winter Palace. They would be leaving the next morning and he needed to make sure his soldiers were ready for whatever awaited them in Orlais. Cullen moved quickly from his office to the main hall, making his way towards the War Room; after all, they still had plans to discuss and strategies to perfect before they left for Halamshiral. Just as he was about to enter the hall to Josephine’s office, a nearby door slammed open and Cullen glanced to find both Leliana and Josephine with flustered expressions as they exited the door that led to the Inquisitor’s private quarters.

“Is something wrong?” He asked when the two women approached.

“It seems our Lady Trevelyan is not a fan of the dress we had prepared for her for Halamshiral.” Josephine explained.

Leliana sighed. “At least she liked the shoes.”

Josephine didn’t seemed pleased by the comment and quickly turned her attention to Cullen.

“Perhaps  _you_ can talk some sense into her.” She offered. Cullen raised his eyebrows up in surprise and shook his head as a bundle of nerves wedged in his throat.

“What makes you think  _I_ can convince her?” He questioned. Leliana’s sly smirk told him all he needed to know.

With a reluctant sigh he shifted past them, not pleased that his relationship with Aurelie had suddenly become public knowledge. Their relationship was still very new and while they hadn’t openly addressed it to anybody else it seemed they didn’t have to with the amount of rumors swirling around them. Cullen made his way through the door walking up the staircase that led to her bedroom. He could hear shuffling and had to suppress his laughter at the soft curses he could hear Aurelie mumbling.

As soon as he met the landing he had to pause to take in the sight of her standing near her desk, her usual  _casual_ Skyhold attire replaced with a delicate lace dress that fell to the floor. It was something he had never seen on Aurelie, let alone on any woman  _ever_. Snug enough to show the curves of her body but so tight that it was considered lewd. The back of the dress hung low on her back and he had to swallow hard at the large portion of exposed skin. Aurelie spun around, her expression nonplussed as she groaned.

“Please don’t tell me they told you to come and  _convince_ me.” Cullen couldn’t help but smile at her accurate guess and the way Aurelie pressed her hands to her face as she stifled another disgruntled noise. “When they said  _dress up_ I figured fancy armor—not a dress that screams  _look at me_.”

That it did. Cullen tore his gaze from the lace details of the bodice, feeling slightly guilty for stealing a glance at the curve of her breasts before settling on her face just as she looked up to him. Aurelie skewed her lips to the side as she ruffled the skirt of the dress in her fingers.

“Do you honestly think I can—“ She huffed. “I can’t wear this. It’s ridiculous. How can I get out of this?” Cullen tried not to find her panic amusing and offered a small sympathetic smile.

“You are the  _Inquisitor._  You can just tell Josephine and Leliana  _no_. They can’t force you to do anything that you don’t want—“ Cullen paused when he noticed Aurelie’s change in demeanor. “What’s wrong?”

She sighed, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. “You always know what to say.”

Aurelie stepped forward then, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck in a small embrace. Cullen moved his arms around her waist but was careful not to place his hands anywhere her bare skin was exposed. She shifted closer and when Cullen glanced down at her he found her smirking as a few of her fingers played with the hair at the base of his skull.

“Something tells me  _you_ like the dress.” She prompted to which Cullen nervously laughed, knowing his cheeks were undoubtedly flushed with color. “Perhaps it’ll be worth it then, if only to have your eyes on me all night.”

Her teasing tone stole his breath away and for a moment he didn’t register that Aurelie was now leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Cullen met her at the last minute, savoring the warmth of her mouth on his. While his nervousness prevented him from telling her now, he couldn’t wait to see her in the dress again in it’s full splendor at the Winter Palace.  _Maker_ , he thought—he had some dance lessons to perfect.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: Goofy Kiss

Cullen had purposefully woken much earlier than Aurelie, set on making the most of his day. He regretted that he had so much work to do when she had only just returned from a long excursion out west. Even their reunion the night before had been short lived, Aurelie too exhausted and practically falling asleep before meeting the mattress. It wasn’t surprising that she continued to sleep even as Cullen moved about her quarters, dressing and gathering his belongings before sitting down at her desk to shave.

“Come back to bed…” Aurelie’s muffled voice echoed from the bed and Cullen chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder to find her still splayed out across the mattress, face down in her pillow. He wiped the lather from his hands on the small towel on her table, inspecting the white foam on his face in the small mirror he had set up. While the offer to laze about in bed with his love for the remainder of the morning sounded tempting, he knew he needed to get his day started early.

“ _Cullen_.” Aurelie whined. He looked back to find her body wiggling, one arm waving him over. “Come back to  _bed_.”

“Are you sure about that?” Cullen asked, unable to keep the humor from his tone as he finally stood up and took a few steps closer to the large canopy bed. Aurelie grumbled as she shifted under the blankets, blindly reaching out in the general direction of where he was coming from. He laughed as he eased onto the mattress before carefully lowering himself closer to Aurelie’s face, watching as a dollop of shaving cream dropped from his chin onto her forehead.

“ _What_ —”

Just as Aurelie’s eyes fluttered open Cullen dipped his head down, capturing her surprised gasp in a kiss and smiling against her lips as her hands pushed against him a moment later. He parted from her, continuing to laugh as Aurelie sleepily wiped at her face, white puffs of shaving cream smeared across her cheeks and nose.

“What  _is_  this?” Aurelie brushed her hands against the sheets, dragging it across her face to clean away the mess Cullen had made. He only leaned down to kiss her again, Aurelie laughing but still pushing him away as she avoided getting covered in more of the lather.

“I told you I was busy.” Cullen reminded her and Aurelie only rolled her eyes as she leaned up on her elbows. “You’re the one that decided to sleep in.”

“After spending weeks away from my bed, I deserve it.” Aurelie retorted.

“And what do  _I_ deserve for being so patient in those weeks?” Cullen leaned closer, adjusting himself so he was hovering over her—forgetting just how ridiculous he might look in that moment with shaving cream slathered all over his jaw and neck.

Aurelie could only laugh as she leaned up to place a short kiss to his mouth before slipping away. “How about a clean shave?”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for @lechatrouge673 !!  
> “What happened to you” for Cullen x Aurelie

Aurelie sat awake in her bed, watching the midnight clouds slowly drift across the sky, obscuring the moon. She was tired, but found her body unwilling to sleep. Tomorrow morning, she’d be off again, gone for an unknown amount of weeks as she travelled further into Orlais. A warmth passed over her as her bed shifted, reminding her of the man who occupied it. She glanced down at Cullen, his features calm as he slept. He was flat on his back, arms resting over his chest as he softly snored—a few unintelligible words on his lips. Her bed sheet rested low on his torso, and she had to resist the urge to tug it down further, knowing full well he was nude beneath.

Since returning from Adamant, their relationship had turned intimate, and Aurelie had to admit they were still learning about one-another, still trying to work past the awkward elements of their love-making. She was still very inexperienced in the art, and she felt her cheeks heat up at the very thought. All she wanted to do was remain in Skyhold and stay in her bed with him  _forever_ , even if it meant the world fell around them.

Pushing her selfish thoughts aside, she adjusted the sheets around herself as she willed herself to just lie back down and go to sleep. Aurelie flinched a little as a hand met her back, fingers tracing over her skin. She looked over her shoulder at Cullen whose eyes were still half-closed, his hand drawing a sensual line along her spine.

“You’re beautiful…” He groggily mumbled.

Aurelie smiled, closing her eyes at the sensation of his hand. She only responded with a small hum of approval, snuggling closer as his movements began to lull her asleep. She was still getting used to the way he could give her such affection in such a small way. Cullen’s hand drifted, and she raised a brow as his thumb brushed lower.  

“What happened to you?” He asked next, his voice low and still heavy with sleep. Aurelie turned her head in an attempt to see what he was referencing. “This scar.” He clarified.

She took a moment to recall her thoughts. If it were anybody else, Aurelie wouldn’t have gone into detail but she had every reason to trust him and his gentle touch. “When I closed the breach in Haven. The blast threw me back.” She paused, shivering slightly when his fingers brushed over it once more. “Good think I was unconscious—I don’t recall ever being in pain from it. Adan had to tell me what happened.”

“I wasn’t aware you had been injured.” Cullen’s worried tone had her turning around to face him. “All they mentioned was your hand.”

 _Figures_ , Aurelie silently thought. She didn’t like the way his expression had turned into one of concern. She pressed herself closer to him, sighing as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight into his embrace.

“Don’t worry Cullen.”  They shared a soft and slow kiss and it only made her feel even more at ease. “I’m  _much_ better now.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for @zaniasky  
> “Giving the other a strip tease” for Cullen x Inquisitor (Aurelie)  
> very mild NSFW

Cullen had spent nearly all day in his office, the mountain of paperwork seemingly never-ending. It was almost embarrassing to him knowing he had ignored most of his duties since Aurelie had returned earlier that week. Neither of them knew how long she would be in Skyhold so, understandably, they were making the most of what time they had to spend together.

As the day dragged on, however, he found it increasingly difficult to focus. As much as he wanted to keep working Cullen could feel a headache forming. Reluctantly he dropped his quill and closed his eyes, raising his hands to press at his face for a few moments before reclining in his chair. He wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there before the door creaked open.

“There you are.” Aurelie’s sweet voice was music to his hears, instantly calming the throbbing at the base of his skull. He opened his eyes, curiously watching her as she moved to lock the three doors to his office before walking towards where he sat. It was then that he noticed her attire, or lack there of. She was wearing her night robe and the thought of what might—or might  _not_ —lie beneath had Cullen sitting up at attention.

Aurelie noticed and her steps slowed as she rounded his desk. Cullen scooted the chair back to make room for her and Aurelie flashed a coy smile as she leaned against the wooden surface. “You missed dinner.”

Cullen glanced out the window to see how dark it had gotten. “I guess I wasn’t that hungry.”

“Well…” Aurelie sighed and Cullen trailed his eyes down to where her fingers were tugging at the ties that held her robe closed. He moved forward, eager to offer his hands to help only for Aurelie to press him back into the chair. She shook her head, silently waving her finger at him in a playful scold.

Cullen relaxed as well as he could, feigning a calm demeanor when all he wanted to do was scoop her up and ravage her. As if Aurelie could tell he was on the verge she purposely moved slower, taking her time to peel the fabric away from her and revealing her short satin, lace-trimmed negligée. She let her robe fall from her arms before tracing her fingers up her thighs and beneath the nightdress, hooking her thumbs into her smalls as she turned around.

Aurelie bent over  _just_ enough that Cullen could see the curve of her behind, the pale skin of her thighs as she dragged her smalls down until she kicked them aside. When she turned around again she was smirking and Cullen swallowed down the lump in his throat, scooting to the edge of his seat in anticipation. She slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and Cullen held his breath as she pulled at the satin fabric, slowly exposing inch after inch of her soft and perfect skin. He knew his jaw had fallen open in amazement but Cullen didn’t care as it pooled at her feet.

Aurelie only winked as she stretched herself out across his desk, displaying her naked body like an offering to him. “I hope you still want your dessert.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for @sgurrdearg !!!  
> “Being drenched whist wearing white” for Cullen x Inquisitor (Aurelie)  
> Set pre-relationship

It was springtime in Skyhold and while the weather was still  _far_ too cold for Aurelie, she took advantage of the warmer temperature by spending more time outside. She had taken the opportunity to travel down the mountain path to the settlements below the castle, planning to visit the people and make sure they were getting the resources they needed. What Aurelie didn’t expect to find in the small village was her Commander already performing that task— _and more_.

The lakeside mill was where she found Cullen and for a few moments she stayed just out of sight, watching in awe as he seemingly endlessly worked at chopping wood. Even from where she stood she could see the way his muscles would flex as he lifted the axe above his head, made even more obvious by the _lack_  of clothing he wore. His fur mantle and armor had been shed, sitting in a neat pile beside the log pile along with his boots and gloves. It left him in his leather pants…and a delightfully thin white tunic Aurelie wasn’t sure she had ever seen him wear before.

After watching for a little while longer, she finally stepped out from her hiding spot and approached. “Commander! What a surprise—”

“ _Aure_ —” Her name came out as a yelp as he straightened, but as he whipped his body around to look at her, Cullen lost his footing and fell backwards—right into the mill’s small lake.

Aurelie instantly felt guilty about sneaking up on him, unprepared for how startled he would become. Her mortification at the situation melted away as Cullen pulled himself up, standing in the water and mumbling to himself as he pushed the wet hair from his face. The thin white shirt Aurelie had been admiring before was now even more of a sight—clinging to Cullen’s body like a second skin and giving her a perfect view of what lay beneath. She felt her mouth fall open as she stared, her eyes widening a little at how  _delicious_  he looked. Aurelie fought the urge to lick her lips, knowing how ridiculous it would make her look, not to mention how wildly inappropriate the action would be.

“I uh—didn’t know you were…” Cullen trailed off as he stepped out of the water, and Aurelie couldn’t help but notice the blush on his cheeks as he avoided her stare  _at first_. Cullen’s embarrassment quickly faded when he noticed the way Aurelie was gawking at him. He glanced down at his own _revealing_ state and slowly his lips curled up into a knowing smirk.

“Do you see something you like,  _Inquisitor_?”

The teasing tone of her title had Aurelie fumbling for any kind of response. She could feel her face flushing with heat and the longer Cullen stared at her the more she could feel that warmth spreading throughout her body. Finally she glanced up at him, her heart racing in a mix of excitement and anxiety. “ _Yes._ I do.”  


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request !!  
> “I think it’s broken.” for Cullen x Inquisitor (Aurelie)

Aurelie could barely keep up with Cullen as they walked down the main hall towards their private quarters, each step harder to make than the last. She knew she was waddling, her heels dragging across the floor and she couldn’t stop herself from breathing out in short puffs. At the end of the hall Cullen stopped, turning back to wait for her to catch up. Aurelie noted the amused grin he was trying to hide.

“Do you need help?” He asked, reaching out for her hand.

Aurelie was stubborn—at any other time she would’ve said no. Husband or no, she didn’t need to rely on Cullen for  _everything_. But now, she found herself needing help doing everything from getting out of bed to walking. Aurelie rested her hands over her largely swollen belly, silently wishing for the baby to arrive so she didn’t have to deal with this struggle any longer. She was so far along now and her midwife suggested it would be any day now—still not soon enough for Aurelie.

She let Cullen help her a few steps before she felt her legs grow wobbly. “Just let me sit for a moment.”

“I can carry you upstairs if you’d like.” Cullen suggested as Aurelie settled into the nearest chair, her throne.

“I’m too heavy.” Aurelie commented. Cullen seemed ready to argue before a loud creaking sound echoed through the empty hall and the two shared confused expressions. “What was—”

Aurelie’s words morphed into a short yelp as the legs of the throne snapped beneath her, resulting in her flopping onto the ground as it broke. Cullen lunged forward to try and catch her but by that point she was already sitting, stunned and  _mortified_.

“Did I just…” Aurelie whispered, unable to move from the pain in her bottom but more from the embarrassment. At least there was nobody else in the hall to witness the event.

Cullen lowered himself to her level to make sure she was okay, his eyes glancing over the chair. “I think it’s broken.”

“Of course.” Aurelie sighed before her hormones and emotions took over. “ _Maker_ , I am so fat!” She cried. “I bet I look ridiculous, especially like this.”

“If  _anything_  Aurelie you are more beautiful than ever.” Cullen’s tone and the way his eyes shined over her made her realize he wasn’t just saying it to make her temporarily happy. “You are not  _fat_ , my love. You are carrying our child. You are carrying  _life_.”

Aurelie couldn’t help but jest even as Cullen doted on her, his hands roaming over her large belly. “Can’t I carry something lighter?”

Cullen smiled at her, brushing his hands over her body again before leaning over to steal a quick kiss. Aurelie certainly didn’t mind the attention he was giving her.

“Come on.” Cullen urged, standing up before helping her do the same. He pulled her close as he moved them to the door leading upstairs. “Let’s break the bed instead.”

Aurelie’s smack against his cheek echoed through the hall, shortly followed by their combined laughter.  


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said when you were scared"

Cullen wasn’t even close to falling asleep when he heard shuffling next to him, soft whimpers falling from Aurelie’s lips as she slept. They had been sharing a bed since returning from Halamshiral but it was almost always in his loft and never in her private quarters. As much as he cared for Aurelie he was still getting used to the environment and the fact she wanted to be with him.

He had been up front about his nightmares when she noticed his sleeping habits but now he was more concerned for  _her_. Aurelie had never mentioned having night terrors—as a matter of fact she typically slept like a rock, pressed against him. Tonight she was curled on her side, blankets kicked aside and shivering.

Just as Cullen reached over to make sure she was okay she flinched, sitting up straight as she screamed. He was taken aback by the fear etched in her expression, and was hesitant to touch her even if it was to help calm her down. Aurelie looked at him with wild eyes as she breathed out in heavy pants.

“It was—” Aurelie swallowed hard, shaking her head. “ _Redcliffe_.”

Cullen understood without her going into detail.  He knew all about the dark future she had experienced before the destruction of Haven. Aurelie had never spoken about it to him in detail but he had some sense of the horrors she saw…and what she didn’t see.  

“I just want it all to be a dream.” Aurelie cried, hands covering her face in an attempt to hide her tears. “That none of this happened—that I never became  _Herald_  let alone  _Inquisitor_.”

Cullen didn’t like the implication of her words. He tentatively touched her shoulder, sighing when she leaned into his touch. “You don’t really mean that, do you?”

Aurelie pulled away to look up at him and he took the opportunity to swipe his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. She flashed a very faint smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Not when it comes to you—to  _us_.” Aurelie rested her head against his, eyes sparkling as they stared into his. “You make everything we fight for worth it.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst prompt (general)

Cullen ran through the great hall, his breathing ragged and heart near bursting from the strain he had put on it. He had been running all day it seemed—ahead of his men when he had received word just outside of the ruins of Haven.  _He shouldn’t have left_ , he kept thinking. Not when Aurelie was so close to giving birth.

He ran up the stairs of the grand hall, past the lingering crowd of healers and midwives. What were they doing downstairs? He had missed the birth. His first child and he had been missing. After all the plans they had made, after all the promises he had made to her.  _I’ll be there, with you_.

He started for the door that led towards their bedroom, only for a few strangers to grab at him to stop. Concern was written on their faces, but he ignored them, shaking them away as he burst through the door. He froze for a moment when he heard the noise; the soft sounds of a baby’s coos.  _His child_. He remained quick on his feet, trying to make as less noise as possible, taking the steps two at a time until he rounded onto the landing.

It wasn’t until he turned towards the large canopy bed that he froze, needing a moment to decipher  _just_  what he was seeing. Dorian sat on a chair pulled close to the bed, in his arms a bundle of blankets. Cullen could barely make out the mess of blonde hair peeking through. As soon as the mage noticed him, his expression dropped, and Cullen snapped his eyes to where his wife laid upon the bed, her eyes closed, hands resting along her sides as she slept. Only—she wasn’t asleep.

As if he was floating, his heart barely beating within his chest, he neared the bed, Dorian’s empathetic expression hard to ignore out of the corner of his eye. At her side, he reached out, his hand shaking, fingers trembling as he touched her hand.  _Cold_. She was cold, even through his gloved hands. The trembling came in full force then, and he broke down; first with a sob, and then with a loud cry that echoed through the quiet room.

He doubled over Aurelie’s body, tearing at his gloves so that he might feel the skin of her cheeks on his fingers. There was shuffling next to him, a hesitant hand touching his shoulder. Cullen brushed it away, unable to find the strength to look at the man, not even to peer at his child. He knew it was selfish, he knew it was not the way to react, or to behave—and yet he felt the overbearing need to allow himself this grief. Maybe if he’d been here, if he’d kept his promises. He should have never left.

Aurelie was gone, and he was alone to pick up the pieces.

 


	53. Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My piece for carpe-cullen's Cullen telephone fanfic game. Thanks for letting me participate! The theme was “Hour” and had to be 1k or less.

“ _Meet me in the war room in a few minutes.” Aurelie whispered into Cullen’s ear as they danced. “If we’re careful, we should have an hour to ourselves.”_

 

Cullen knew it wasn’t a long period of time to wait and yet as he stood in the grand hall, it felt like it had already been a lifetime since Aurelie left him. How Josephine had convinced her to throw such an extravagant party was beyond him—there were more important matters to attend to now that Corypheus was defeated…weren’t there? Josephine and Leliana would argue that a party was _precisely_ what was expected after such a victory but all Cullen wanted to do was spend time with his beloved—not continue to rub elbows with nobles that only wished to mooch off of Aurelie’s power and fortune.

He flicked his gaze to the moon spilling through the high stained glass windows, darting his vision across the room to the large bell clock to see how much time had passed. He didn’t need to find the perfect diversion to step away—nobody would miss him and he had already wasted too much valuable time. Cullen knew he shouldn’t keep her waiting and that the opportunity to sneak away wouldn’t last forever. Finally he stepped further away from the crowds of people before deciding that the risk of getting caught was well worth the reward waiting for him in the war room.

Cullen found Aurelie waiting just outside the large doors, her lips curled into a mischievous grin with a sparkle in her eyes. “You’re late.” 

She caught him into her embrace immediately, the crash of their lips and bodies propelling them through the doorway. Cullen thought that the loud echo would alert somebody but the thrill of being caught only spurred him on as he pressed her against the door, Aurelie jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. He caught her easily—they had done this dance a hundred times before but each time had him craving,  _yearning_ for more. Cullen never wanted to let Aurelie go and even if they could only be together for a moment  _right now_  he always made sure to let her know he was hers  _forever_.

He snaked a hand up her skirts as he kissed at her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin below her ear and not caring if he’d leave a mark. Aurelie jerked against him when his fingers brushed across her silken undergarments and Cullen smirked against her skin at finding her already wet. Any other time he would tease her about what she had been thinking about on the dance floor—just how long had she been thinking about getting him alone to do this?

Cullen froze when one of Aurelie’s hands snuck down between them to cup his arousal and he eyed her clever grin before moving them towards the war table. He sat her down on the edge before brushing away anything that would get in the way, Aurelie laughing at his bravado.

“Reminds me of…another time.” She mused as her deft fingers began to work his belt lose. Cullen eased her back as the laces of his pants came undone and he shoved the skirts of her dress up until he could yank her smalls down, the fabric pooling around one of Aurelie ankles.

Cullen groaned when Aurelie spread her thighs for him, lying back against the wooden surface with her elbows propped up. He stroked himself a few times as he aligned himself at her entrance, teasing her with his crown until finally pressing himself inside with a slow thrust. They both moaned, Aurelie rolling her head back as her arms gave out as he started a rhythm.

He gripped the flesh of her hips with one hand, and the other brushed across where they were joined. Cullen pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit, rubbing soft circles until Aurelie cried out with the first wave of her orgasm.

Aurelie rocked her hips against him, digging her heels against his back for better purchase. She protested as he pulled back, wanting to drag out her pleasure. “We—we don’t have a lot of time.”

Cullen grunted as he thrust sharply into her again, Aurelie arching her body against him as she screamed out.

“Yes.” Cullen claimed her mouth with a searing kiss, one Aurelie eagerly accepted. “And I intend to use  _every._ ”

Another greedy kiss punctuated with a meaningful thrust. “ _Last.”_

 

Cullen knew Aurelie was just close as he was and he met her one last time, his body collapsing over hers and hips snapping against her own as he spilled deep within her. Panting, he pushed his lips against her breathless smile. _“Second_.”

Right on cue the bell of hour started to ring causing the two to laugh. Cullen moved away from her and righted his clothes before helping her do the same, lifting his hands to tuck her hair back into place.

Aurelie flashed him a sheepish grin, her cheeks aflame with color. “Next time we should sneak away to our quarters so we don’t have to return to the party.”

Cullen chuckled, kissing Aurelie softly as they made their way back to the grand hall. “Deal.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unprompted: Aurelie sings their newborn baby (and Cullen) to sleep.

When Cullen was pulled from his sleep in the dead of night his first instinct was to pat the side of the bed where his wife should’ve been sleeping. When all he felt were the bed sheets he felt a small panic rise in his chest before settling as he heard her voice softly carry through their small bedroom.

 _I feel sun_  
Through the ashes in the sky  
Where’s the one   
Who’ll guide us into the night

Cullen slowly rolled over before smiling softly at the sight before him. Aurelie was sitting beneath the window in the rocking chair he had built several months ago cradling their newborn daughter. She was quietly singing, her eyes closed as she steadily rocked back and forth.

 _I am the one_  
Who can recount   
What we’ve lost  
I am the one  
Who will live on

Aurelie seemed to notice that Cullen was sleepily watching her—they may have retired from their duties years ago but her rogue senses were as sharp as ever. She glanced at him, a bashful grin and a small blush covering her cheeks at being caught.

“Keep singing.” He whispered and she did.

 _I have run_  
Through the fields   
Of pain and sighs  
I have fought   
To see the other side

Cullen hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until the bed shifted and he forced himself to lift his heavy lids to see his wife climbing back into her spot next to him, their daughter sound asleep in her crib. Aurelie snuggled close, wrapping her arm around his waist and tucking her head next to his on the pillow. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes were her deep blue eyes—and the last thing he heard was her soft, beautiful voice.

_I am the one  
Who will live on_


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic for @chanterie  
> Prompt: “Well that was unexpected.”  
> NSFW

Aurelie slammed open the door to Cullen’s office as she stormed inside, not caring as she startled him from his chair at his desk. She had seen the report in the war room and had come barreling across the battlements to see him without bothering to finish her other morning responsibilities with Josephine. It didn’t matter that he was the leader of the Inquisition’s military leader—he needed to pass these matters by her, especially when they concerned the lives of their soldiers.  

“Aurelie what’s—”

His smile fell when he realized this was not a friendly visit. She threw the bundle of parchment on his desk. “Why would you send soldiers to the Hissing Wastes? It’s too deadly and we don’t know what’s out there. Our resources are stretched too thin already!”

“We need the Inquisition to spread.” Cullen started to explain. “I thought you would understand—”

The floor shook, interrupting Cullen’s sentence. The two looked at each other in panic as the realized very quickly that it wasn’t normal. What was happening? Where they under attack? He glanced out the window of his office with a confused expression before looking back to Aurelie who was rounding his desk to do the same.

They both eyed the way ground and mountain below them shook, causing snow and rocks and other debris to fall. Aurelie tilted her head up as the ceiling creaked, loose dirt falling down over their heads. The tremors subsided for a moment before returning in full force and they both shared a look of terror at the loud creak that echoed above them.

“Earthquake!” Aurelie shouted. “We should warn—”

Before she could move Cullen grabbed her, nearly tackling her to the ground and covering her body with his. “Ow— _Cullen_.”

 

“Sorry, reflexes.” His voice was hard to hear as the room shook around them.

Cullen rolled them across the floor towards his desk, tucking them both beneath the surface for safety and just in time for the loft to come crashing down around them. Even as the shocks subsided they stayed where they were, Aurelie pinned beneath the weight of Cullen’s body. They were safe thanks to his quick thinking but it didn’t help her from feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“You’re crushing me more than any cave-in would.” Aurelie joked.

Her laugh died in her throat when Cullen turned, his face dangerously close to hers. His eyes darted to her lips before locking on her eyes and she felt a spark shoot up her spine. The moment had definitely shifted from before. She wasn’t frightened—she wasn’t even angry with him for…what were they arguing about again? This was certainly neither the time nor place and yet a devious glimmer shinned through Cullen’s eyes.

Their lips met in a heated frenzy, his arms wrapping tight around her before rolling once more so she wasn’t crushed under the weight of him and his armor. Aurelie nipped at his bottom lip, snickering at the guttural moan that got caught in his throat. When his hands started to sneak up her legs, pushing up the skirts of her dress she was glad she had chosen to wear the casual outfit.

“Never.” Cullen spoke between fevered kisses. “Wear.” Another kiss and Aurelie rolled her hips against his fingers as they ran across the front of her smalls. “Pants.  _Ever_. Again.”

Aurelie giggled as she undid his belt, her deft fingers making quick work of the laces to his pants. She shimmied the fabric down as much as she could in the small space, grinning when she felt the heat of his arousal meet her hand. Cullen squeezed her hips before lifting her slightly and she shifted, sighing out as soon as they were joined.

Their pace was fast and uneven, Cullen’s grip on her relentless as he rutted beneath her and yet it was everything she needed in that moment. Aurelie knew not a lot of time had passed and yet she could already feel herself coiling up and before she knew it was collapsing in a heap over Cullen’s chest. She tried blaming it on the adrenaline, on the heat of the moment but very quickly Aurelie realized she didn’t want to find an excuse for their actions. Cullen followed her over the edge not a moment later.

“Well that was unexpected.” Cullen chuckled softly into her ear after a few minutes of silence.

Aurelie pushed herself up a fraction so she could glance down at him, still breathless from their quick coupling. “We should get caught in earthquakes more often.”

Cullen’s smirk told her he was already thinking of ways for them to get trapped in other situations where this could be an outcome. Aurelie leaned down to kiss him when the sound of muffled voices broke through the surrounding rubble.

“Commander?” It was  _Jim_ , of all people. “Are you alright?”

Cullen groaned and Aurelie held back her laughter at his obvious annoyance. Even in an earthquake they weren’t safe from being interrupted.

When the scout called for him again Cullen responded. “I’m fine!”

“Oh! Good, I’ll help you out right—”

“Don’t!” Cullen yelled and this time Aurelie had to laugh out.

She could almost  _hear_ Jim’s embarrassment. “Oh… _Oh_! Inquisitor…I didn’t know—”

“Get…out.” Cullen growled out. His expression didn’t relax until his door closed and Aurelie giggled at the way he eyed her. “Now that my loft has collapsed we’ll have to find more places to…” He trailed off and his hands roamed over her body.

“It was a long time coming with the condition it was in.” Aurelie laughed, finally leaning in to claim his lips in a kiss. “But I’m  _sure_  we’ll make due.”

Cullen smiled against her mouth. “Your office next time?”


	56. “You’re beautiful.”

Cullen was distracted.

He had been staring at Aurelie for the last hour as she talked, not really paying attention to the words that she spoke. He was more focused on the way her lips formed certain words and how she would smile with her eyes shining as she moved map pieces. She was standing on his side of the war table, closer than he was accustomed to. It wasn’t that he minded—he had wanted to get closer to Aurelie since they arrived in Skyhold months ago.

She stopped talking and turned to get a better look at him. Piercing blue eyes met his and Cullen thought distracted was too mild of a word to describe what he felt.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“You’re beautiful.”

“What?” Aurelie blinked at him and he suddenly realized he had said it out loud.

“I—” heat rushed to his face and he snapped his hand to the back of his neck, trying to hide his face behind his elbow. He had thought about telling her numerous times before—during chess or the times she would visit him in his office. He never thought he would blurt it out without any connotation. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to—”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Aurelie inched herself closer to him, glancing at him from under her long lashes. Her lips curled up into a small, shy smile and she moved her hand so it rested over his on the war table. “What else do you think about me?”

“Oh—” Cullen swallowed hard. He was tired of the shy chantry boy that would show up every time she flirted with him. He offered a sly grin of his own, reaching up to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear. “I think that—”

The war room doors burst open and Cullen snapped his hand away from Aurelie while she scrambled to create distance between them.

“I hope we aren’t interrupting anything,” Leliana could barely hold back her laughter. Her and Josephine stared at them from the doorway, their expressions making him feel like he had been caught doing something much worse that flirting with their Inquisitor.

They returned to their regular spots around the war table as Josephine started to speak about their upcoming trip to Halamshiral. Cullen could feel embarrassment settling in before he took a quick glance at Aurelie who was still smiling at him. She winked and in a moment of bravery, he winked back.


End file.
